


Symmetry  of Vice and Virtue

by silasfinch



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Psychology, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silasfinch/pseuds/silasfinch
Summary: AU: Eve hasn't been doing much right lately from divorcing a perfectly loving husband, refusing to give her family offspring to dote on and generally spectacularly failing the Asian stereotype of career stardom. Falling into a power game with an oligarch's mysterious daughter who is defecting for unknown reasons isn't making the situation any easier.11/12/19: Silas Marner references and Poland





	1. 10th Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bagofthumbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagofthumbs/gifts).



> I am obsessed with this show - so this is my contribution to fandom.  
> I'm dyslexic so please be gentle with your comments about spelling grammar.  
> For Bagofthumbs for narrating Killing Eve work masterfully - perfect antidote and distraction when my dog died last week.

  
_Golden Mean: In ancient Greek philosophy, especially that of Aristotle, the golden mean or golden middle way is the desirable middle between two extremes, one of excess and the other of deficiency_

 

 

"Why me?"

Eve Polastri knows this isn't the right thing to say. Carolyn Martens is offering an agency grunt a chance to leap the career ladder; her colleagues would sacrifice an organ for the opportunity to become the lead on a major operation. This offer is the stuff James Bond fantasies are made of, complete with spies and Russian intrigue. Eve hasn't been doing much right lately from divorcing a perfectly loving husband, refusing to give her family offspring to dote on and generally spectacularly failing the Asian stereotype of career stardom.

"Truthfully you weren't our first choice or even in the top 10."

Its almost refreshing that Frank and Carolyn understand her place in the hierarchy.

"Oksana Astankova isn't responding to traditional approaches - in fact; we are burning through resources for this girl to give us nothing - our most efficient handers refuse to work with her." Carolyn sounds weary and edgy.

"I don't have any experience in this - hell, I barely pass the yearly physical."

"I am aware of that, but you show an impressive ability to solve problems in an unconventional way - usually with the Icelandic financial crimes."

Unconventional is a polite way of describing her approach to life and work. The Iceland thing was more luck than skill and credit is due to her inability to sleep and leave a problem alone.

***

The file on Villanelle is simultaneously illuminating and immensely frustrating.

Elena does an excellent job of compiling the few solid facts about this woman and her defection. Eve goes through three packets of chips reading the details, now that Nico isn't waiting at home with a Polish dinner and admonishing words about sleep - divorce isn't good for her waistline. There is a certain relief in not working her schedule and impulses around mundane things like date nights and discussions about bills and home maintenance - not when there is such an exciting mystery to solve.

Oksana Astankova is the brilliant missionary for hire with deep if unofficial ties to the Kremlin. Her birth family was murdered in one of the countless gang turf wars when she was still a child. A fortuitous meeting at a government facility leads to adoption by oligarch Konstantin Vasiliev who introduced her to the family business. The story is almost a strange variation of Charles Dickins and Oliver Twist except with sociopathic tendencies. The file isn't complete or comprehensive - mainly because their criminal activities stayed within the boundaries of Russian and its disputed territories.

"There is no logical reason for her or her father to defect" Eve hisses through a mouthful of chips and dips.

"The sanctions are getting worse, and the number of influential ministers is getting smaller as they consolidate power" Elena muses as she tries not to wince at the mess.

"Not enough to irritate Vasiliev - he and the family have enough resources offshore already, and he seems like the least corrupt of the group."

"Could his wife or younger daughter be in danger due to their work? A hit went wrong?"

"Maybe - I still don't have any idea I was chosen to be Clarisse Starling in this piece through"

"At least you have better hair and backstory."

***

"Well, at least you are better looking than my last three jailers."

Eve pauses in the doorway to the meeting room - regarding the younger woman curiously. Appearances are always deceiving is practically the model of MI6, but the agent is still surprised that such a slight and delicate woman is responsible for such havoc.

As a side note - the rumours about her being the long term mistress of the Minister of Finance are probably fabricated or exaggerated; Oksana is far from subtle in appraisal and Eve suddenly feels decidedly underdressed.

"I've met your previous handlers that's hardly much of a compliment" Eve snorts drily.

There is something dangerous in the way Oksana Astankova holds herself even sitting casually in an office chair - as if she has done ten years at the Bolshoi Balliet Company and equal time learning martial arts. Eve tries not to feel like a clumsy fool in comparison.

"I am Eve Polastri its a pleasure to meet you Ms Astankova," Eve says formally trying to sound authoritative.

"Likewise. Tell me - what do you think of my file, Eve of MI5?"

"I think you are very talented at your chosen profession and show a statistically improbable knack for survival," Eve says truthfully

Oksana looks almost disappointed at the answer as if she was expecting more poetry or adjectives. Her face quickly goes blank before Eve can make sense of the emotional range.

"Hardly a compliment for someone from post-soviet Russian- survival is our national sport."

Eve cannot place her accent; it is not generically Russian but nor does it align with any of the regional dialects. She knows that the younger woman has an interest in languages and can speak most of the major European ones fluently. All the personal information in the file is second and third-hand information, no social media presence, high profile relationships or scandals. Oksana didn't even attend the famous debutante ball.

"Tell me what you are most proud of then" Eve challenges struggling to maintain eye contact.

***

"You are wasting a perfectly good defection."

The words sound ridiculous and will probably become an office meme or joke. Eve struggles to maintain her composure which isn't her strongest suit at the best of time - let alone when dealing with this frustrating and enigmatic woman who is making a mockery of all her previous profiling work. Carolyn is intimating that the pressuring is to make Oksana a productive asset and that Eve does not want to be the face of such failure.

"The British can't threaten effectively - the prisons in Siberia put all other punishments in perspective." she offers in a sing-song voice.

Eve is personally quite proud of the fact that Britain is a signatory to most of the anti-torture legislation. Of course, MI5 and MI6 still conduct such efforts off book but the principle is essential. She decides not to mention her moral qualms right now.

"Still you must have some notion about how this whole defection thing works - the quid pro quo elements?" Eve ventures curiously.

"The terms have not reached the threshold of mutually beneficial. Your boss is salivating to get access to my files - both mental and physical, so far I am bored."

Eve tries not to wince at the mental image of Carolyn salivating over anything and is quite sure the word choice is deliberate.

"Than why waste your time each week not talking to me for an hour?"

"I don't consider our time together a waste Eve - I am learning many interesting things about you and showing some cooperation makes my father happy - plus your hair is beautiful to look at."

The comment is off hand but Eve has the disquieting feeling that this entire game they are playing hinges on this odd woman being obsessive about her untamable hair that use to drive her female relatives wild.

Stranger things have happened to Eve in the past after all she is a British born American government grunt and the former wife of Polish bridge enthusiast. However, at this stage, Eve Polastri has trouble recoiling an example. She resolves to make two sets of notes, one for the main file and one for her private collection at home.

***

"Do you play Chess or Go."

Eve pauses at the unexpected question trying to make the connection between the query and their previous topic of conversation. These sessions are exhausting as the asset flitters from subject to subject without rhyme or reason. At the same time, she enjoys the challenge and feels on a high as they spar verbally.

"You are obsessed with problem-solving, so surely you must play one of the famous strategy games, no?" Oksana asks casually not looking up from the nail she is filing.

Eve ideally wonders if it is a good idea to let a famous Russian assassin for hire carry such a potential weapon. The delicate movements of those long fingers are hypnotising, especially with that enigmatic smile on her lips.

"I play both badly much to the disappointment of my grandfather."

"Would you like to play a game? We can trade information as a reward" Oksana offers with a half smile.

"I'm sure one of the technicians has a set lying around - let me find out for next time," Eve says eager to be making progress finally.

"You mean you can't play the mental versions?"

"I must have missed that class at university, and I wasn't joking about the limits of my talents. Heck, I can barely do more than three things at once - a disappointing trait in my profession."

"Are you afraid to psychoanalyse me while playing a game, Eve?."

"Of course not" Eve snaps defensively.

In the end, Eve brings up a chess piece on her Ipad which is carefully blank of anything that the talented Russian can hack. Strangely the blond does seem genuinely interested in the game, graciously allowing Eve to play white not that it is much of an advantage. The moves are easy to remember but not the strategy behind them, Eve knows she will lose, but she refuses to make the victory easy. There are many variations of the game and Oksana is surprisingly traditional and 'Russian' in her move choices and preferences.

"You are not terrible" the defector concedes mockingly "You don't like your Bishops very much though do you."

"Chess is a long game with sacrifices."

"Not the way I play it it's not. Checkmate"

Eve glowers at the board as sees that she has indeed made an amateur mistake and she resolves to use the time she doesn't sleep anymore (insomnia the doctor says) to sharpen up her strategy, improving might even be worth a call to her cousin.

***

"Do you want to save those stupid rich children?"

Eve blinks in surprise at the offer which came utterly out of left field as they are sitting for another staring match and trading insults and inuendos - Eve is glad that nobody thinks these meetings are important enough to watch live. Oksana knows enough to avoid being blatant in her sexual comments when cameras are on.

"What?" Eve tries not to sound as ignorant as she feels.

"The ones that get hacked and kidnapped for a reason after parading around on social media?" Oksana offers impatiently

Eve vaguely remembers the case - several high profile incidents that start to embarrass families with the ties to Eton, Oxford and Cambridge. Whatever their sins British citizens shouldn't face such extortion for merely being stupid at prideful.

"Ah yes," she says cautiously. "Saving those kids would be a good thing."

"A former client is on one of the main forums and gave up the information as part of a deal. We were waiting to work this to our advantage - now seems fitting. Although I personally they are all stupid and vain - without talent - one girl seems to love her Persian Cat Mr Fluffy - he has nice eyes."

"Original name," Eve says sarcastically.

There are going to be hurdles to jump through. Eve can't just trample on another agency case, especially on the word of somebody so unreliable. For one thing, Eve is a low level grunt with poor interpersonal skills; she has no power in the situation. Carolyn Martens is going out on a limb as it is without risking the precious offspring of the aristocracy and the newly rich. Her instincts are screaming that this is a test and Oksana wants to see how she will react.

"Ok then let's go."

There is more bluster than confidence in her voice, but Oksana smiles anyway and untangles herself from the couch with more grace than Eve will manage in a lifetime of trying.

"I am hungry and tired - your nights are too hot. We will start in the morning," she says crossly as if Eve is personally responsible for the climate difference.

This mission was going to be a long assignment. Eve needs to stock up on chips and decent coffee. Bill is going to lose his mind at the prospect of her in the field and Eve almost calls Nico before remembering he probably changed his number after the final settlement. Agency resources cannot be diverted for such petty things.

 


	2. Theories of Pain Management

 

Eve Polastri is on the receiving end of a disturbing amount of professional praise.

Other people like Nico have the temperament to advance their careers by having friendly relationships with colleagues and superiors, meeting targets and not challenging boundaries. Her former husband never understood why Eve couldn't merely accept Carolyn's decisions and be an excellent little intelligence officer. Of course, like most spouses of the security and protection world, he has little notion of what the woman's orders involve on a personal and a geopolitical level.

"She is responding to you remarkably well - all the intel so far checks out, and then some- whatever you are doing keep making reaching these milestones. Villanelle is possibly our most valuable Russian asset in decades." Carolyn sounds like she is almost salivating.

" Villanelle also isn't a prize Border Collie that I can bring to heel" Eve offers drily trying not to wince at the stack of case files she needs to examine for links to their newest detectors.

The MI5 admits in the furthermost corner of her psyche- the one that knew she wasn't cut out for marriage to a lovely, decent man who fussed and fed her- that the idea of bringing Oksana to heel gives her a beguiling thrill.

  
Eve also doesn't want to admit to her boss that she isn't doing anything beyond playing chess, verbally sparring and listening to flirting that ranges from subtle to blatant within 5 minutes. There is no strategy behind the meetings, and Oskana is in control in all but a nominal sense. Her official case notes feel like the homework done at the last minutes, lacking in substance but full of buzz words.

  
***

"What is she like?"

Elena is a fantastic assistant and friend. The series of files and storyboards Eve needs to review with Oksana don't look nearly as daunting once her assistant orders and colour codes them into groups by country of origin and crime type.

Eve wishes she could claim to be a better boss and resolves to remember important details and life events now that she doesn't have Nico to function as her short term memory and social calendar. The next time Elena's loser brother hits her up for money Eve will subsidise her pay somehow or scare the fool straight.

Eve isn't entirely positive, but she thinks that this new case is giving Elena some credibility amongst the junior officers and admin staff. The question is understandable but difficult to answer.

  
"She is a moderately brilliant chess player, probable kleptomaniac and lacking any conventional form of a social conscience."

"Is she going to help with all these cases?"

"Sort of, Villanelle is like the spider at the centre of a web, she and her father are a wealth of information, but it is the access to other neteworks that is most intriguing - especially in the assassin for hire game. There are free elections that are in the balance right now" Eve muses out loud.

***

"Your handlers are happy with you; no did you get a gold star?"

Eve has long given up trying to correct this woman's strange notions about her role and command structure. Oksana is a mimic by nature and can play any role, but she views power in distinctly Russian terms. As a bonus, the defector's daughter knows how much the implications irritate the older woman.

They are playing chess with a proper board this time - its a beautiful set that Eve brought from home that belonged to her great grandfather who was a carver in his spare time. The way Oksana fingers the pieces is almost reverential - in a careful way she displays for a few of the priceless heirlooms surrounding her.

"Your last intel was accurate" Eve allows vaguely. "The Norweign Police are cleaning up the remnants of the gangs and heroin shipping supplies."

"Did you think I would lie to you, Eve?" the words are almost sing-song in inflexion.

"You lie the way most people breathe - the audience is irrelevant.

"Norway in winter is lovely - too many drugs and gangs will destroy it. Besides if I lie to your government about criminals and such, you won't come and see me anymore." Oksana moves her queen in a strange move.

"If you lie to us in a way that can be proven beyond reasonable doubt" Eve corrects sharply.

Oksana doesn't bother to confirm or deny this assumption, but she does checkmate even almost negligent ease.

***

Eve is using her work with Oksana as an escape for both physical and psychological pain and disappointment.

The featureless apartment she now occupies is empty without all the things that frequently irritate her about Nico like his endless parade of friends and students. Technically the house is jointly in their names, and her parents' money brought the deed, he is the far better housekeeper, and her dad likes Nico far better than his daughter anyway.

When you are in the middle of solving a high profile case that utilises all your skills and problem-solving theories, it's easy to forget about mundane things like parental disapproval and the loss of friends that are firmly on Team Nico. It makes this infinitely worse that he steadfastly refuses to bad mouth her or claim any moral high ground.

"Are you sure you are ok on your own?"

Her mother's dubious look as she shifts a pile of takeaway menus would be insulting if it weren't mild in comparison to what her elderly relatives from Korea were whispering. She doesn't bother to remind people she successfully navigated life for entire decades before Nico came into her life, because the defence isn't strictly true.

" I should set up a dating profile for you" Elena offers enthusiastically after several glasses of wine too many.

"If I can't make a relationship work with someone like Nico - how are algorithm going to find me a match, huh?"

"Nico is a great guy but he isn't a saint- divorcing him isn't a crime, you know? Quit mobbing around like a criminal; wanting a different life didn't mean you hated the guy or emasculate him for spite. Let him marry a science teacher and a gaggle of Polish children."

You can't buy loyalty like that or the truth via alcohol.

Eve thinks about buying a pet of some kind but doubts her ability to care for the creature. The least she can do is buy some prints to liven up the beige walls. She spends her life crisscrossing Europe for heck sake; quality prints are a dime a dozen. Besides photography was one of the few arts subjects that she got an A in and the offer of a potential scholarship.

  
***

"Oh, now you choose to be outraged my other crimes weren't bad enough?"

Eve is pacing in front of Oksana - their weekly game of chess long forgotten. The young Russian looks infuriatingly innocent just sitting on the couch blinking at her with what could be good hurt in big doe eyes.  
It's a testament to Oksana's skill that even after studying every case and movement in detail Eve cannot tell what is genuine and what is fake emotion.

"You didn't need to let those children die - they were street kids working who were working for you! It was collateral damage, and you are not careless enough to let that happen without reason."

Oksana shrugs "they were fed well and got off the cheap solvents that destroy lungs and brains - not a bad end. It kept them away from men willing to do far worse for less pay."

Eve wants to argue and lay down the basic fact that killing is wrong and even in this world - needlessly letting children die is a high crime. There is no point; she is talking to someone who sees no inherent value in life and certainly not in the lives of children — a woman from a country where life can be brutal, short and hard with no few good societal safety nets.

"You better hope that there aren't too many more cases like this for me to find, your value isn't limitless, Oksana."

"Do you think the mighty British Empire isn't guilty of the crimes and wors?, Do you think Russians were my only clients or that they put any limits on who died before the target? At least my people don't pretend to be noble and in the business of 'saving entire countries from themselves while plundering resources!"

Oksana curses in a mixture of Russian and German before storming out of the room without a backwards glance. The only word Eve can translate thanks to summer in Germany is hypocrite.

***

Eve feels bizarrely protective of her charge.

Of course, there is no small amount of personal ego involved here too. Working with Villanelle is her case, and she feels territorial, especially when her coworkers are so actively hostile and salivating at the notion of being in her shoes, not literally, of course, her lack of appropriate attire is the source of much scorn.

Eve knows that she could handle the profession loss with greater ease than the potential consequences for Villanelle.

The young woman's psychological profile makes for exciting reading. Of course, being a ward of Mother Russia, her childhood assessments (if they exist at all) are hard to find through both legal and illegal means. There is little doubt that she displays antisocial personality traits, but these diagnosis measures are not as precise as the movies make them out to be complete DSM5-R checklists. As the psychologists and psychiatrists within MI5 point out - the exact nature of her psyche doesn't matter - Villanelle is smart enough to fool any measure or test they devise

Oksana may be impervious to most forms of general pain and suffering, either physical or psychological, that doesn't mean MI5 won't keep trying to find new ways to force cooperation. Eve and her unusual methods are last-ditch effort to follow traditional means; blacks sites were invented for a reason. Konstantin Vasiliev accepts relocation and is allowed to retain his many assets in London because of his willingness to share information and in particular his eldest daughters work.

Carolyn and her team won't hesitate to use family ties against the two former state assets - including the youngest family member. Oksana genuinely loves her sister or a close as someone like her can love anything.

For some unknown reason, Eve doesn't want to see Oksana in pain, which is why she finds herself standing outside the apartment nervous cradling a box.

Oksana knows she is here but keeping the older woman waiting is a power game. Eve is just about to leave when the door opens, and her asset leans against the wall glowering.

"You are right - selective morality is overrated, and I can't accept parts of you when I know the rest."  
  
Oksana blinks in surprise when Eve hands over a box with a small Persian kitten blinking up at her from a fluffy blanket. The smile on the blond's face is almost tender. She laughs when the nameless stray begins to bat at her hair and try to stand against the box.

"A hoarder was shut down in the neighbourhood and kittens overrunning the local shelter. This little guy is one of the runts. You said that Irina's birthday is coming up and her cat died before the move - peace offering?"

Oksana is busy cooing at the cat and while cycling through different potential names each more elaborate than the last. Eve trails behind feeling a strange sense of relief.

 

 

***

Modern defection is a strange business both in concept and in practice.

Elite Russians pour billions of 'clean' and illegal profits offshore and have done so for years to maintain their power structures and the strange fiction of being a servant of the people. There are many ways around the international sanctions put in place, and the offspring of oligarchs enjoy the full benefit of western education. At the same time, defection to the 'west' is still seen as the height of betrayal and a danger to the corrupt system as a whole. Overt assassination or suspicious accidents are a real possibility.

Still, between missions, Oksana is permitted to indulge in her not inconsiderable shopping addiction sourcing a bewildering array of products with no rhythm or reason. The high street shops make Eve nervous with their lack of anything under ninety pounds and clone salespeople between who are just polite enough not to judge her explicitly. The fact she is trailing a wealthy heiress helps the interactions considerably.

"You would look beautiful in Hermes. Let me buy it for you. Isn't she beautiful?" Oksana asks their salesman shadow.

Oksana is trailing her long fingers through the delicate material and bright colours patterns, selecting one that is reminiscent of a Roscoe painting with bold colour blocks.

Eve wants to refuse for a whole host of reasons, but her relationship with the erratic woman is still on shaky ground. It's hard to predict what reaction this minor rejection may cause. Her working-class immigrant grandparents would rail for hours about the frivolous expense.

"I barely know how to wash my clothes correctly - much less tend to that work of it - it would be a waste."

"My money to waste" Oksana replies dismissively as only the truly wealthy can.

Before she can object any further, the younger woman is advancing on her, twisting the scarf, when you have all but memorised Oksana's file this action instinctively nerve-wracking, although a straight out strangling is too dull for this creature of high suspense and drama.

Eve forgets to breathe when Oksana gently moves her jacket and positions the scarf to her satisfaction - complete with a fancy knot and rearranging her hair to sit correctly.

"Your curls deserve sonnets written about them - it's a shame Russians only have a talent for war and tragedy literature. At least now there is the right accessory to show the marvel off."

Eve concedes to the purchasing of two scarfs that are without a doubt lovely and resolves to get her fashion designer cousin to wash them when she inevitably spills coffee or something. In return, Oksana concedes the only shopping for two hours.

"Do you flirt with every woman with a pulse, is it a bizarre reflex or something?"

Oddly the question takes Oksana by surprise, and she looks up from her phone as they drive back to the safe house which is code for a luxurious apartment suite that Krostintan is paying for under several false names with government approval.

" You realise I am over twenty years older than you, right?" Eve explains fighting against her exasperation.

"I can't find you attractive because you are old?" Oksana challenges sulkily

"Not when you date Parison supermodels and minor European Royalty." that side of the woman's life is far from subtle if you care to look.

Oksana doesn't answer as they arrive at their destination - she is too busy artfully arranging her bags and updating her Instagram account (or whatever version MI5 allows her to posses). Seemingly as an afterthought she turns and offers a beaming smile - that is just shy of creepy and terrifying.

"Don't be jealous, Baby the stick instincts are nothing in comparison - it is thoughts of you that keep me warm at night, so warm" she whispers into Eve's ear.

"I not jealous..." Eve calls after her long after the younger woman disappears into the hotel with her semi-subtle bodyguards.

Only the way home Eve resolves to establish personal space rules and encrypt her private files/diary on Oksana using a Polish cypher - there is no way Elena or Kenny can now about this escalating dynamic.

 

 

 

 


	3. Breaking Boundaries

  
Eve has no talent for setting boundaries.

Her personal and professional history is a wasteland of becoming obsessive to the inclusion of all else, from friendships in school to a failing marriage. The MI5 agent never quite got the art of figuring out when to let go and reset prioritises for others benefit. If something or someone captures her attention, it stays caught until the puzzle pieces form a complete picture.

This tendency towards relentlessness is the only thing she has in common with her movie counterparts, its unlikely that James Bond or Q ever got in screaming matches with siblings who want to hide borderline alcoholism and extramarital affairs. The irony is that Eve doesn't care what her brother does or the shame to the family solving the inconsistency is satisfaction enough.

The Human Resources equivalent of MI5 frown on personnel who do not have interests outside work and monitor the amount of overtime and 'side projects that occur outside certain parameters. Eve is sure her divorce and estrangement from her family are in a massive database somewhere. Therefore she has to limit the number of leeds she follows up or wild hunches she uses agency money to investigate.

Therefore participating at social events and maintaining a friendship circle is challenging but also somewhat mandatory, besides Bill is a genuine friend who doesn't judge her failings too harshly. A milestone birthday is something of an achievement given his extreme insomnia and his stumbling efforts at fatherhood to a newborn.

"Ok, what the heck is wrong with you?"

Eve thinks it's a probably a bad sign that he manages to sneak upon her on the balcany even if the background music is loud, thumbing and Keiko is holding court with pictures of their daughter's every conceivable milestone.

"You don't want to know Bill - trust me. My problems fall squarely in the category of outlandish, and I know you value the company line."

"Ordinarily true but I value our lunches too, and you are systematically eating yourself into a diabetic coma out here. My wife's brownies are good but potentially lethal after the first 87" Bill says leaning against the railing with a shrug.

"Talk to me before you either develop a stress ulcer or betray top secret information in one of your famous word salads. Carolyn thinks you are the golden girl right now - why do you look like Corbyn after the latest round of negotiations."

"I am starting to like Villanelle, ok and the lines are blurring far more than they should. The case is hard enough with the complications."

"Is it worth pointing out that fraternising with assets is a dreadful idea and liable to blow your career and this operation to hell?"

"Thanks for that blinding bit of insight, Bill"

Fratensing with assets sounds far better than falling into a courtship with a Russian psychopath who is decades her junior and the antithesis of everything she is taught to value. Maybe that topic can come up at the next birthday that ends in a zero.

 

  
**

The first boundary is only seeing Oksana in official places.

As Oksana and Konstantin real more information and proof their worth this becomes easier to do, Carolyn wishes to oversee many of these meetings, and there is an entire team running fact checks on every word that is spoken. The former operative is almost meek when others are around or outrageous in entirely different ways - seeking and often finding ways to shock and scandalise. These statements are practically predictable and hold none of the strange tenderness that Eve comes to expect.

"The Twelve will try and kill us soon - do not expect your security forces to be up to the task" Konstantin informs them calmly.

"We have prevented two attacks so far, and foiled surveillance on your wife and daughter" Carolyn offers succinctly

"They are testing you or their entry level teams. I will need permission to launch an offensive move soon to tackle the Red Notice Problem."

"Continue working with us, and we can negotiate such measures."

Eve tries to institute a real schedule and length for their meetings complete with a whiteboard and dairy. Carolyn pretty much gives her free range over this mission anyway. One of the tech guys is a local chess champanion, so she offers him as a backup.

"I don't see anyone but you - do not send me the boy again!"

"The flu strikes the best of us - we need a contingency plan you know."

"Call me - snot and chills don't bother me." Oksana sounds genuinely put out.

Eve knows it was a long shot, but she still tries to find different combinations only to learn that talking to this woman over the phone is more dangerous. Oksana turns mental chess into a game of seduction.  
**

The second boundary is restricting the number of topics they talk about during their sessions.

Eve knows that she is as guilty of pushing the boundaries just as much as her charge, Oksana is fascinating and her perspective on the world is so frightening and bizarre that is intoxicating. Its almost as if this young woman is a Rubix Cube that swaps out the pieces every morning - she is knowledge of topics from geopolitics to Ghanian cuisine. The conversations over chess become the highlight of her week and Eve finds herself offering the occasional personal anecdote.

"I always wanted to learn to shoot a gun; unfortunately, proficiency and skill are two different things."

"I could go teach you," Oksana says her eyes alight with eagerness.

"Ah no on so many levels."

"There are many things I could teach you."

"Let's stick to the actions of the Albanian hit squad for now."

Eve knows the script and the time pressure they are under - Russian is looming large on the geopolitical stage. Carolyn isn't exaggerating when she talks about the ghost of the KGB. It is still difficult to stay focused and not fantise about where private lessons could lead.

  
**

The third boundary is trying to stop her subconscious categorisation of useless Oksana details.

Carolyn encourages every little detail about their latest Russian asset and what she can offer. Eve finds herself in the strange position of having weekly briefings alone with her boss, where she suggests topics and trigger points to bring up to maintain a good working relationship. The phrases sound like something out of an organisational psychology textbook but Eve does her best to obey.

"She is almost imprinting on you like a little bear cub - we can use these feelings to our advantage- intimacy is essential." Carolyn muses out loud her expression alight with excitement.

"Did you become obsessed with Operant Conditioning in your undergraduate degree or something? Oksana is not a cub or any kind."

"Regardless keep learning what makes her tick- there is a promotion in it for you."

Eve doubts the promotion is on offering for memorising how Oksana smells straight after a shower or a workout. There is no value in knowing her beauty regime by scent or the sharp pangs of arousal when she reverts to no perfume.

**

The fourth boundary is restricting the younger woman's crash course in Russian opulence.

Oksana likes to spoil her with little gifts that bare no relationship to either their caseload or Eve's sense of personal style or taste. At the first Eve tries to insist that policy prevents her from taking such offerings but Oksana goes so far as to check with Elena and read the darm policy manual. What isn't explicitly forbid is permissible in this woman view.

Therefore Eve does everything from sampling cavier to bringing home expensive prints that she made the mistake of admiring one day. At least Oksana has the sense to give gifts only when they are alone or slip them into Eve's jacket in plain brown paper.

"I can get you one of the Romanov's Eggs if you want, Saint Petersberg doesn't have the best security with so many annoying tourists. Your birthday is in a few weeks."

"No! I do not need a Faberge for my birthday - something legal to transport is just fine" Eve tries not to laugh hysterically.

"Not even a little one?"

"Not even the one that the factory rejects for shame."

  
**

The fifth boundary is strangely the most challenging to maintain.

It surprises Eve to learn how much she craves Oksana's little touches - everything from fingers brushing over dinner or a wondering elbow. Her charge has freakishly brilliant reflexes, so none of these little moments is accidental. Eve starts to crave the strange combination of pressure and tickling that premiates most meetings.

The girl makes a game of finding innovative ways to touch her in public or when the cameras are on them. The tactile obsession is at once tender and provocative. The more Eve tries to maintain professional boundaries the more insistant Oksana becomes in this little cat and mouse game. Eve doesn't put any of this information in her official report.

"Where did your hair come from, It is not traditional for your ancestors"

Eve allows the casual rearranging of her hair because she knows how valuable the next few weeks will be and they can't afford a temper tantrum.

"Are you export in the dynamics of recessive genomes now?"

Eve tries to pull away from these touches but the comfort they over are addictive after losing Niko in a wave of bitterness and accusations about marital loyalty. The apparent desire is like a drug that keeps meeting a need that Eve doesn't want to acknowledge.

It is a good thing she has her now, and so nobody realises just how much the toches influences her nighttime fantasies or how far things progress in her dreams. The shame isn't enough to stop her exploration or her mounting enjoyment of the power games, for all her blaster Oksana has some submissive traits. A fact that is easy to conceal behind a Polish cypher.

  
***

The fact that Oksana breaks into her apartment is mildly terrifying but not surprising.

The boundaries that Eve effects with the younger woman aren't working exceptionally well and are certainly not helping the conflicting feelings, but they are noticeable. The defector is fiercely intelligent and makes a habit of studying human nature. Her offers of trips to Paris and Berlin meet with a polite refusal, and Oksana is winning too quickly in their chess matches.

The perception of people on the psychopathy spectrum is that these individuals do not feel anything. Often the reverse is true, slights to them personally are felt deeply to the exclusion of all other considerations, add to this the fact Oksana is young, wealthy and indulged by her Oligarch father denial isn't high her list of experiences.

Eve credits her off the label sleeping pills with dulling her shrieks of terror when she wakes up to find her charge standing at the side of her bed, the Hermes scarf twisting ominously in small hands is a nice touch on the creep out meter.

"I thought you were starting to like me?"

Eve struggles vainly to read the other woman's experience in the dark. Her accent is thick, and a trained linguist could probably pick the location of the orphanage in Russian. Usually, Oksana doesn't make real such identifying traits unless under considerable stress or with her little sister. The Twelve and her father are too diligent as trainers for such basic mistakes.

"Is it worth pointing out that you are violating the defection and asset agreements in about 18 different ways right now? That this could jeopardise Irina's chances of a permanent place here?"

Eve feels almost bad about bringing up the girl, but she needs to judge the nature of Oksana's headspace, a complicated business at the best of times.

"Is it worth mentioning that you are at my mercy right now?" Oksana parrots back with an added layer of spite.

Eve sits up trying to move as slowly as possible to avoid escalating the confrontation. Fortunately, her bedside lap is only a few inches from her trembling hand Oksana doesn't protest at the soft illumination. The vaguely ridiculous kimono she is wearing costs more than Eve's first car and is striking against her pale colouring.

"I am always at your mercy, Oksana which is why I can't fall too deeply into your vortex. Surely you can understand the value of maintaining a survival instinct?"

"I won't hurt you-you are the only thing that makes this stupid country bearable."

"Maybe not intentionally or using the full range of your innovative torture skills but I don't have endless wealth to rebuild and remake my life after the scorched earth policy. This one right now is hanging by a thread, and you are tweaking the metaphorical tight rope for kicks."

"I could seduce anyone I want even that pretty assistant of yours, would that bother you or turn you on?" Oksana hisses angrily

"Yes, but if you were serious, you wouldn't tell me about it first you would make sure to take photos and turn them into my new wallpaper."

"A good idea - maybe next time."

Instead of answering or trying to maintain the threatening posture Oksana sinks to the bed letting the scarf flutter between them. Eve strikes suddenly and yanks Oksana to the bed pinning her down with a firm wrist. Of course, her target could break the grasp easily, but she remains limp only breathing heavily.

"I may be at your mercy, but it's not entirely a one-way street- if you value this little game don't ever casually threaten a friend to get to provoke me" Eve hisses into Oksana hairline.

It almost resembles a kiss from a certain point of view. The distinctions are blurring with every passing day.

 

 


	4. Lifesaving Measures and Birthday Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your friend is doing better?"
> 
> "He'll be back to complaining in no time" Eve agrees with a genuine smile.
> 
> Oksana returns the smile before leaning in and kissing Eve on the check. For some reason this simple gesture in more frightening than overt references to BDSM, an obsession with scarfs and her hair. There is something real about the way her lips tremble, and breath quickens as if her young paramour isn't in control of this little game.
> 
> "Come to Paris with me?"
> 
> "Why is there a Hermes Collection you need a model for?"
> 
> "You and I are going to save the world."

  
_Step one, you say we need to talk_  
_He walks, you say sit down, it's just a talk_  
_He smiles politely back at you_  
_You stare politely right on through_  
_Some sort of window to your right_  
_As he goes left, and you stay right_  
_Between the lines of fear and blame_  
_You begin to wonder why you came_

 _Where did I go wrong?_  
_I lost a friend_  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_Had I known how to save a life_

How to Save A Life - The Fray

"Did you do it? - I would recommend answering truthfully, Vasiliev."

Eve Polastri does not aspire to a position of higher management; she has neither the temperament nor the skill set. For all her unofficial operations and secret case files one week in Carolyn's job guarantee irreversible ulcers let alone the sheer volume of paper and regular briefings with the prime minister. At moments like these, it is a relief not to be the object her rage and meekly follow in her wake.

Konstantin Vasiliev barely looks up from the tea he is stirring, and the Russian oligarch and murder looks incongruous holding delicate British porcelain.

"I do many things Ms Martens, can you be more specific about which action or actions you require clarification on?

"Did you order the left one of the agency's men in critical condition? Was it a testing ground for your beloved eldest child turned war dog? Test the might of our restrictions?"

"Surely you aren't nieve enough to believe that your agency only has one enemy? and this single enemy is the Vasiliev Family? " Konstantin finds the concept genuinely amusing.

"Few that have such ready access to our security protocols" Carolyn replies neutrally.

"I wouldn't place a large wager on that certainty, Carolyn- ask that White Hat son of yours if you need any concrete proof- not all your enemies are illiterate extremists."

Eve feels a bizarre craving for popcorn as she watches the two senior statesmen from opposite sides duke it out without betraying too much intel, this was like watching a masterclass in temper and temperance - Eve wishes for a tenth of her bosses control and pose. If she was in charge, Russia might well be choosing between heating up the cold war and reengaging the Axis of Evil. There is something almost warm in the Konstantin is challenging Carolyn's points as he is enjoying himself and not gambling with his entire future.

"If it is any consolation my daughter doesn't believe in leaving potential witnesses in critical condition- I taught her better."

 

Eve can safely say she doesn't find those words consoling in the slightest. 

 

***

"Is my husband going to die, Evie?"

Eve winces both at the nickname and the blunt question. She lacks many social skills and offering comfort is high on the list. The mandatory sensitivity training a few years back made that abundantly clear. Niko took charge of all condolence letters from their household after she nearly caused a family rift over a memorial. The pressure is even more intense when she is outside ICU trying to hold Bill's daughter and comfort his wife.

Bill was conducting a routine security evaluation not far from headquarters intending to clock out early to take his daughter to the pediatrition. There was nothing risky amount the mission or suspicious about the CCTV footage; he wasn't even taking countersurveillance measures. The stabbing of a 60-year-old man in the street isn't remotely and is easy to dismiss as symptomatic of the rise in knife crimes and the gangs that require to blood in. Of course, Carolyn deploys swarms of operatives to investigate with little concrete proof of a broader cons

Keiko Pargrave is a strange person that Eve does not know well. Her only reference is as the high mantience wife a doting mother who Bill adores but complains about frequently; Eve knows she is used to bending the laws of the universe to suit her needs, but there is only so much extra money can buy in an emergency - a member of the security agencies already has access to the most exceptional care.

"Ah, I barely made it through Biology in High School, let's trust the doctors on those things- it's a good sign they are upgrading him to critical but stable."

"Surely you must see other agents with these wounds, do they make it? Are they the same?

Eve doesn't bother to point out that agents like her rarely see the front line much less evaluate injuries to colleagues. The closest she has come is nursing Elena through a potentially frightening Tinder date. The general population at large has firm ideas that security agents in Her Majesty's Service were like clones from The Matrix with the same hive mind. Bill carefully keeps his private life separate from work, unlike Eve.

"Those agents weren't lucky enough to have the Chief of Trauma Surgery on the case and the several consultants on call. Your husband is a treasure to our agency, Mrs Pargrave."

The saint that is currently masqurating as Eve's assistant sweeps into the room with uploads of supplies and comfort for both mother and child. Elana is carrying everything from comfortable loungewear to a teddy bear that is about ten times better than the baby. Without even glancing at her boss Elena guides the older woman into the corner keeping up the chatter of encouragements and practicalities. Eve is half expecting a flow chart to appear with diagrams of the liver which is the organ of concern at the moment.

"I'll arrange a bonus for her in the morning."

Carolyn appears at Eve's shoulder without so much as a sound. Eve ideally wonders if spy school teaches the art of moving silently and if she was sick that day.

"Wear a bell would you?"

***

Eve Polastri plans on approaching this situation calmly, but that resolve crumbles about five seconds in Oksana presence, in fairness Eve's mood isn't entirely the younger woman's fault.

Spending the night in the hospital is an exhausting experience and Bill's temperature spikes at about 2 am, the doctors get it under control, but the mere hint of infection is deadly enough. Her friend looks so vulnerable in that hospital bed with machines making all the noise. She misses his weary humour, complaints and dreadful at advice so much. Consequently, slamming Oksana against the wall is oddly satisfying, the Russian is so tiny that impact must rattle her bones literally and painfully if her pasty features are any indication.

"What did I tell you about messing with my friends?"

Eve is so mad that even her usual triggers around this woman have little to no effect, like her perfume and the softness of her skin. She is also able to invade personal space without thinking of her nightly fantasies. There probably isn't a support group for her particular addiction but this moment feels like progress nevertheless.

"Wasn't me" Oksana rasps out for once feeling economical with words.

"RIght as if..."

Eve is gearing up for a tirade when she realises Oksana is trembling violently more so than the hold justifies. The Russian killer can mimic just about anything, but pure physiology is hard to fake at this proximity.  
Oksana was sickly pale, and her eyes resemble a terrible trip on substandard acid. Her breathing sounds ratty and wheezy and Eve suddenly remembers that Russian orphans often lived with lifelong lung issues and chronic Bronchitis due to the cold, malnourishment and population density.

Eve eases the pressure and watches as Oksana sinks to the floor without a witty comment or innuendo.

"Did anyone tamper with your food? Could this be a poisoning to warn your father."

"I would never hurt her friend Eve or kill somebody without payment."

"Your father is right about potential nerve agents..."

"A knife wound is so boring and easy. I have much better weapons, for your enemies if you want or that husband."

Eve barely resists the urge to laugh at the surreal nature of the situation, a prideful killer claiming innocence because the method was too dull for her taste. However, it is possible that this is genuinely a point of pride and consideration, especially if she is trying to court her older handler.

"Focus Oksana - we could be in real danger here. Did anyone tamper with your food?"

Oksana sighs dramatically as she leans against the wall. It is hard to see the woman as anything but pathetic in her nightware and running noise. Although Eve is positive, she kills with tissue paper regularly just for the experience.

"You gave me your stupid cold, I feel like I am dying, but I am not."

Eve collapses into the chair opposite in relief just now realising the danger she was in if a virus was wepeanised. The victory against Oksana would come at a steep price if they died in isolation together.

"Well, you are the one that broke into my apartment and fell into my bed."

"If only I spent more time there, mine is free now?" Oksana offers  
  
"Easy there Kermit Cassanova."

They do end up in Oskana bed, but the success in question is barely conscious enough to appreciate the fact. Eve dumps her onto the bed without ceremony before rearranging the blankets for warmth rather than decoration. She rummages the drawers for glasses that don't look like heirlooms and finds painkillers and cough syrup. Eve hesitates before preparing a hot water bottle and tucks it into the covers.

***

Eve and Oksana make peace over birthday cake and a kitten.

Eve associates many things with her renegade charge but birthdays and kittens do not feature highly on the list. However, it is Irina's birthday and if she wants to get anything productive out of the elder sister she needs to lend her support to the birthday bonanza.

The squeal that Irina admits when Oksana hands over the kitten in an elaborate box possibly damage Eve's hearing, but it makes her smile broadly for some reason. The newly christened Otto The Kitten becomes the star of the show and is follows his new mistress faithfully as she dangles ribbon and feathers.

Konstantin Vasiliev looks more resigned that pleased as his younger daughter chatters way about building kitten furniture and learning to groom. The kid is picking up English well and to her credit is taking the responsibility seriously.

Eve is content to eat her full of excellent Russian pastry and blend into the background.  
  
Oksana is working with her parents to play hostess, their circle in England isn't large, but the party consists of Irina's classmates and friends plus the obligatory parent chaperones. Nobody in the room has any idea that this family is anything beyond what they appear wealthy immigrants.

Naturally, Oksana finds her before Eve can leave the documents and make a painless exit.

"I left soup for you in the kitchen - all that sugar isn't great for a sick stomach. It's a Korean recipe, and my grandfather swears can cure everything from colds to consumption, don't test that theory though."

Eve realises her mistake when Oksana blocks her exit looking as lovesick as Nicholas Cage in that movie with Cher. Her eyes are similarly wide and dreamy. She is vibrating with tension and excitement, but at least the presence of her sister dampens the overt flirting.

"Your friend is doing better?"

"He'll be back to complaining in no time" Eve agrees with a genuine smile.

Oksana returns the smile before leaning in and kissing Eve on the check. For some reason this simple gesture in more frightening than overt references to BDSM, an obsession with scarfs and her hair. There is something real about the way her lips tremble, and breath quickens as if her young paramour isn't in control of this little game.

"Come to Paris with me?"

"Why is there a Hermes Collection you need a model for?"

"You and I are going to save the world."

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Peace in Paris Part I

 

Naturally, Oksana exaggerates the whole saving the world thing but not by much. Her typical flare for drama means that Eve pries the salient details out the younger woman piece by piece and relies on Elena, Kenny and the team to certify the details.

There is a small to reasonable chance that the younger woman wants to use this as a pretence to hire out the Lurve for dinner or something equally pretentious, which will be mortifying if Carolyn sends surveillance with them or worse one of Bill's team.

To give her strange assignment/lovesick puppy her due the incident with Bill and Eve's rage marks a fundamental shift in their little game. Of course, they were still playing, it was as natural as breathing, but at less, the Oligarch's daughter tries for a strange form of subtle.

"How is your friend?" is her customary greeting before any outrageous flirting.

Bill is doing well but the latest incident convinces him to start the process of retiring for his family's sake. Eve will miss him terribly but is almost jealous he has a family prioritise- she can count the number of her immediate and extended family still talking to her on the one hand.

Eve knows better than to trust Oksana’a emotions; this could be an act like any other. She doesn't think so though - Oksana is a mimic of emotions, but she is only perfect at it from a distance, which is probably why her father stayed away from long term undercover or physiological work. The Russian's facades to crumble under the right pressures.

"What do you know about the psychopathology of orphans who become assets of the Kremlin like Villanelle, do they change?"

Eve tries for a casual tone with Carolyn as they discuss the latest mission in France yet her boss has more countersurveillance talent in her little toe then Eve will possess in ten lifetimes. She merely raises an eyebrow and offers an enigmatic smile that is frankly creepy.

"Are you asking will she bloom and soften under the tender care of The British Empire like some strange Dickenson fable?" there is definite mockery in her tone.

"You are the one that keeps referring to her has imprinting wild creature" Eve huffs impatiently.

"There is little information about the practice; it's unlikely it is even official programme merely a convenient source of cheap labour. Putting aside the cliche of Nature vs Nature for another truism these things exist on a continuum. Russia fosters ruthlessness and corruption as something close to patriotic duty, especially in their young assets. Konstantin Vasiliev loves his daughter and adopted her into a stable family, but he was a loyal man of the state for many years. The extremes evils of human nature such as Hitler and Starlin are rare; it remains to be seen where young Villanelle finds on the scale."

Eve barely resists the urge to sit up straighter in her set like she is at a lecture on her favourite topic in the universe.

"Wow, I forgot how good you are at this stuff."

"Did you forget that 'Russian Stuff' as you so delightfully put it is my life's work even as I became a bureaucrat?"

  
***

"Villanelle was telling this truth, and we may be in real trouble if only a tenth of it pans out."

Eve takes a moment to find it vaguely impressive that Kenny manages to string a sentence together with Elena in the room exchanging roughly the same oxygen as him. Its testament to his concern that he doesn't even spare Elena a single glance.

Saving the world takes many forms at not all of them involve averting natural disasters with a convenient Aerosmith soundtrack. A group of extremely talented 'Black Hats' a producing bot farms at an alarming rate, tailored to the diplomatic elections in several volatile regions. Simultaneously a bidding war is reaching astronomical figures for a new encryption key that will make black market servers untraceable.

It turns out Villanelle, and the Black Hats have clients in common, and he let the current location of one of the ring leaders slip. The leader of the month moves and sheds identities continuously but returns to France frequently because his mother and sister both have neurodegenerative disorders, Villanelle's former client gave her the passwords, location and methods for a rare face to face meeting.

Somewhat miraculously Konstantin managed to keep his daughter's profession out of the public attention and killed the people that were likely to expose the full extent of her involvement. The asset ' Villanelle' dies on a mission for The Twelve. Oksana plays the role of an Instagram socialite to perfection.

 

***

"Daddy has a private jet you know?"

"MI5 fronts on jetting around the capitals of Europe this isn't an excuse for an Instagram holiday."

Oksana complaint is almost reflective, and for the most part, she accepts talking the train. It strikes Eve that there are probably far worse ways a former killer for hire has travelled. The pack she unloads with snacks, drinks and pillows certainly indicate a readiness to for a long journey on a regular commuter rail service. Eve steals more than a few expensive chocolates and lolly mixes that happen to be from her favourite store.

They cover they are travelling under is stable but not comprehensive. Carolyn has faith in the commuting public disinterest two woman and their considerable countermeasures. To the casual observer, they are two companions with tickets to see the Edvard Munch exhibition, complete with travel guides, dictionaries and tacky Eiffel tower key rings.

"I will buy you are better souvenir" Oksana whispers reassuringly as if the mere thought of the cheap plastic is painful.

"Once again not an actual holiday - shopping is well down our list of priorities."

"Maybe your priorities but certainly not mine."

"I don't need any more scarves and pieces of fabric that cost more than a small car," Eve says firmly.

"But boutiques would just die to work with your skin tone and hair to deprive them would be such a crime."

"I'm a middle-aged Asian woman who is almost allergic to exercise - The House of Chanel will survive to overcharge another day."

Eve realises her mistake mid-sentence Oksana is many things and genuinely besotted with her is one of them. She takes Eve's characteristic self-depreciation as a personal affront. The fool may spend the entire trip to Paris waxing lyrical about her feelings which will draw more than casual attention. The British public is becoming more liberal over time but not enough to see such a crime as overt public displays of affection between such a mismatched couple.

"Do you have photos of Otto? He must be growing now."

Naturally, Oksana has a million photos of the kitten on her phone complete with filters and captions. Her attention swiftly turns to explain each one and to coo over kitten developmental milestones. Its a little dull and allot repetitive, but it's far better than the alternative. The snacks keep her awake and do Oksana many completely unessercary touches.

 

 

***

"Do I look pretty enough?"

"You are about to confront a socially reclusive hacker with limited social skills, crumbling family and the stress of an illegal empire to run you could where sack clothes and ashes."

Eve resorts to snark as a way to avoid directly examining Oksana in the designer dress and heels. The ballroom lessons and ettique classes definitely have a star pupil she inhabits the Vera Wang creation of blue and white like a skin. Somehow Eve finds this casual beauty more disconcerting than the overt declarations of lust and love.

"All your English food is not good for me makes me bloat" Oksana eyes herself critically in the mirror.

"Oh please you could model for Anna Wintour in a heartbeat, and you know it. Your ego can survive a few scones."

Eve knows that Oksana places great value on apparence and could easy be the social media darling she pretends to be on occasion. The more baffling question is why she seems to value Eve’s input on such matters.

“You looked fine in the last ten outfits particularly now you aren’t sneezing every 5 minutes – stick with that one”

Oksana fiddles with the hemline before twisting her into a twist before sighing angrily.

“I brought a travel chess set would you like to beat me for an hour or so?”

Oksana looks delighted at the prospect and quickly shifts to the table looking like some strange Bond girl waiting to exchange banter

The chess set is cheap and inexpensivly made but the snob doesn’t even flinch when setting up her pieces, taking black as usual.

“You are getting better and I don’t grab your queen nearly so often

“Don’t patronise me” Eve hisses

Truthfully their regular games are getting her competitive spirits going. There is an advantage to being surrounded by geeks and strategists all day an endless supply of coaches. Oksana is talented but easily distractible if Eve wears a different hairstyle.

“I am going to take you on holiday one day – complete with trips to every place you desire”

“Good luck getting that past Carolyn and the budget hawks. Counter terrorism and high fashion don’t mix”

“Would that be your only objection, if we manage to save your precious democracy and freedom?

For some reason Eve can’t muster the energy for her usual comebacks and denials. Even if it runs the risk of an elaborate gesture or petition to the MI5 command structure.

“Maybe someday Oksana maybe someday”

 

  
***

"Grief is so boring!"

Eve snorts at the almost sulk in Oksana tone only she could find such a topic anything close to annoying. They are outside a terminal illness support group having bugged the community centre has minimal security. Their mark isn't compliant in so much as he is desperate for some support in a harrowing situation. The kid reminds Eve of a Kenny with flexible morality and a thirst for power and recognition. Oksana is dutifully translating the essential points but not without a particular commentary.

"My Mamam is dying, and I have no one left...parents die."

"My brother is in pain all the time...find him more drugs."

Eve feels the strange urge to defend the human race and these people specifically from Oksana's judgement. The stories make her resolve to spend more time with her family even if the interactions are one-sided. There are so many ways for families to disintegrate that have nothing to do with divorce or miscommunication.

She let Niko go and almost buried Bill. The list of confidantes and true friends is getting disturbingly small or at least too small to work on Christmas and not use up frequent flyer miles.

  
"You love Irina don't you?"

"Yes of course and her little Otto."

"Well imagine she is lying in a bed wasting away with your parents in pieces not every decision is so black and white, even for you."

“Oh that would be sad and confusing”

“There you go no need for theatrics about how weak some teenager is” Eve snaps

“Are you angry at me Eve?”

“You’re annoying when you are trying to prove how radical you are. I get it you don’t have feelings and play with those who do, leave the kids alone”

Eve doesn’t mention that sometimes her feelings get in the way of the fun and intrigue. Oksana may not want to cause her pain but it is likely to happen anyway. Is this what Niko felt like in their relationship?

In a horrible if less violent way she might have been, willing to manipulate his feelings as a husband without actually feeling connected to the emotions.

“I do feel things sometimes just a lower volume to everyone else… it takes more to trigger them and I ignore them most of the time”

“Like a virus? Lucky you no focus on our mark” Eve is harsh then she intends

The lack of commentary is almost disappointing but they get the information on the target.


	6. Peace in Paris II

  
_And even though the moment passed me by_  
_I still can't turn away_  
_'Cause all the dreams you never thought you'd lose_  
_Got tossed along the way_  
_And letters that you never meant to send_  
_Get lost or thrown away_

 _And now we're grown up orphans_  
_That never knew their names_  
_We don't belong to no one_  
_That's a shame_  
_If you could hide beside me_  
_Maybe for a while_  
_And I won't tell no one your name_

**Goo Goo Dolls - Name**

  
The French hacker is having a bad day.

Naturally, a kid with no regular address warrants in several countries and dying family members isn't a ball of rainbows and sunshine but this day must rank in his top 5 or 10. Kenney insists that Oksana can't just jump the guy after saying the password, the risk is too high the mark will activate an emergency shutdown and/or fry the system.

Oksana takes particular glee in dumping the man into the disgusting mixture of oil and mud as if he is personally responsible for her boring night and subsequent emotional uncertainty. She barely keeps the persona of a Parisian activist in place long enough to recite the passcode.

'Ah, you realise that we need to keep him alive right? Collateral damage creates way too much paper for one thing."

Eve winces as Oksana shoves their target into the waiting truck. Philippe looks like a shaking leaf under the chaotic mess of sweat, tears and regret. There is a reason many hackers have such elaborate online personas, and this guy looks like he would struggle to win a fight against Dungeons and Dragons.

"Have I killed anyone on our missions yet? You don't give me nearly enough credit for effort" Oksana sulks with a huff.

"I'll set up a sticker chart when we get home," Eve promises sarcastically.

"I can recommend other incentive programmes that will have better results."

Philipee looks like he wishes the blow was harder or at least enough to knock him out. His schoolboy English and fluency in the languages of computers probably didn't prepare him for this strange study in human nature. The options are limited to he huddles further into the seat and gazes out the window.

The scary thing is Eve Polastri finds herself smiling at this banter embrassesment, and humiliation is a distant memory. The conflicts of morality versus enjoyment don't seem quite so important when she is away from the office and able to avoid the final meetings with the divorce lawyer. The fact she enjoys time with Oksana may be an open (if still dirty) secret, but there is a particular luxury in not reporting to Carolyn and analysing every nuance.

 

***

In the end, integration is hardly necessary much to Oksana disappointment.

Eve doesn't need a minor in psychology to see that Philippe Andreas is a mental breakdown waiting to happen. This whole trip may have wasted resources; he may have turned himself into the local task force with enough prompting. He could have just as likely hacked the NHS or French equivalents as a grand act of protest against the health system, best not to give emotional fragility a megaphone or agency.

"You won't stop the sale or construction - there are too many backups. If I offer to help you, the servers will shut down, I've already missed a regular check-in."

"The French intelligence agencies have teams of computer experts working on the problem."

There is an impressive amount of French dismissal and arrogance in the shrug he offers. It is still uncertainty in his eyes and the offer to help his mother is tempting. The French healthcare system is fantastic at keeping people alive, but experimental treatments are often a luxurious few can genuinely afford.

"It won't be enough, but I will talk if you can arrange the private hospital or at least find a place that accepts crypto with a laptop of decent processing speed I can prevent a major shut down, its a one time deal."

The words are mostly bluster, but there is a grain of reality to them. Philippe isn't like Kenny, who can harness his hacking powers for the government; he will always be gaming the system even from behind bars. The only thing that matters is getting a solid lead on the new technology, its manufacturing process and deep insights into the election dangers. There was a limited window before his contacts ghost him and revoke all access privileges.

Eve still feels a sense of triumph when he uses a birth name to sign the permission and release forms. Administration may be a foreign concept to Oksana, but its a necessary evil with everybody else.

  
***

Kenny doesn't have the constitution for the field.

Eve cannot claim any expertise in the area, but Carolyn's genes were recessive in this particular offspring. He cannot to stop talking about the sophistication of the hacking techniques and how many servers the signals were bouncing off. Eve stopped listening after the 7th 10th scrabble championship word. However, the long and short of this mini symbolism was that (unsurprisingly) a sophisticated hacking network doesn't die without a fight.

"I could just kill them all."

Oksana makes the less than unhelpful suggestion from her perch near Eve's desk. In an impressive display of self-control, she isn't sitting on said office furniture or already killing the marks keeping her from hitting the Paris night shopping sales. Eve can appreciate the distinction, but Kenny looks he might burst if Oksana makes any more snarky comments.

Kenny and Oksana and study in extreme opposites, he agonises over the implications of every decision and dilemma to the point of becoming paralysed. She is highly trained but ultimately a slave to her impulses and the desire to feel something. Neither of them could function particularly well without a particular set of parameters and handling in the form of Carolyn and Konstantin. The department shrink will have a field day with some of this surveillance footage.

"Let's go for a walk" Eve declares knowing that Oksana will follow.

"One day you are going to alienate the wrong person, and there won't be a weapon handy, leave the team alone, my influence only goes so far. Practice your skills on arrogant waiters and shop assistants. Your devious mind won't collapse without the stimulation."

"One day, your instance on principles and moralities is going to cost you a mission and M16's precious security.

"Yes but it won't be today or in this city."

 

Oksana doesn't offer any further comment but casually grabs two gigantic ice-cream cones from the local venter. Its a mark of her distraction that she doesn't even bother to steal the treats and pays full price. The mixture of caramel, salt and ginger is amazing even in the cooler weather. Eve feels the bizarre urge to take a selfie and add a harsh tag about adventures in Paris just to see Oksana smile. 

 

***

"Why do you like Paris so much?"

Oksana is silent for so long that Eve is sure that a flurry of Instagram posts is in the making, not that they are walking around the most tourist-worthy parts of the city, this is the featureless industrial concrete jungle. It is telling that Oksana doesn't even comment about the lack of five-star dining.

"There is more prettiness in one street of Paris than the entirety of Russia combined or at least the state-run systems, its almost impossible to get bored here, except when you make me listen to whining kids."

"There are plenty of incredible cities within your reach, why this one in particular?

"Do your minders want more information on me, Eve? I can recount the many virtues of the French woman if you wish."

"Marion Cotillard and Juliette Binoche are suitable advertisements on that sore, but I can't quite see you living in a high rise apartment with a view of the Eifel tower yet that is what your father promised you to start the defection process."

"If you think the tower is the main selling point then you haven't seen the real France. I choose the place because Mama loathes the French and won't nag me about coming to lunch with her annoying friends in their attempts to appear British. We will go on a real tour of France after this case." the lie was effortless but Eve didn't have the energy to argue.

"We should have a couple of days, but I draw the line at hot air balloons and major light shows. My mum has a European gift list a mile long."

***

Oksana is holding her hand.

The most disconcerting part of this equation is the distinct lack of flirtatious banter or heavily accented love poetry. Her small hands are vice-like, and there is faint tremble. The young woman takes great pride in not reacting to things and events that would horror most people, including gore, death and human depravity. Something about the relatively normal scene in the street over preaches that typically high threshold which is terrifying in and of itself.

At this distance, it is hard to establish details, but the group looks like a family of rough sleepers taking shelter in an alleyway of a long-neglected office complex. The parents and three children look like advertisements for the migration crisis, European socioeconomic uncertainty. The language the man is shouting is a harsh mixture of Polish and Russian, and Eve doesn't need Oksana to translate to see the fear he creates.

"Should we buy them a meal?"

"Don't be stupid we won't shake them for the rest of the trip, and it won't do the children any good. May as well find some petrol or something."

"What are saying and why are you holding my hand like a sumo wrestler?"

Eve regrets the comment when Oksana jerks her hand away as if stung. The tall Russian remains intent on the scene tracking their every move and microexpression.

"You promised me some shopping - let's go and leave them to their rubbish and desperation."

Eve still texts Elana to investigate French homeless and refugee charities. She may not be able to help this particular family, but there are plenty of places for her latest bonus check. Her friend and assistant will find the best places within 10 minutes. This action will go a small way to alleviate her guilt for Niko and the twisted dynamic with Oksana. She will never reach a point when children suffering is a minor inconvenience both past and presence.

***

"Are you ok?"

They are sitting on the balcony of their hotel room, which is serviceable rather than grand. Shopping bags are surrounding every available space, more clothes that Eve brought in the last decade. Oksana brought them, but the actions were almost mechanical and without the usual energy or theatrics.

The words sound hollow and pointless, but Eve has no talent for comforting people much less a psychopathic Russian heiress. There is something withdrawn about Oksana that doesn't match any of her previous incarnations, and it makes Eve feel decidedly uncomfortable. A major contributing factor to the end of her marriage was an inability to meet Nicko's emotional needs or truthfully put in a good faith effort in that direction.

"Not according to every psychiatrist and psychologist in your organisation." her tone is, and she refuses to meet Eve's gaze.

"Did you know that family?" Eve asks cautiously ignoring the quip about her numerous tests.

"The Vasilievs don't associate with the homeless gypsy scam. Daddy let the charge to clean the streets of Moscow, let alone ones that can't even survive at home."

Eve swears there is a trace of sadness in words rather than genuine anger. When they began this assignment, it was tempting to view Oksana as a one-dimensional character with no layers beyond killing instincts. Of course, spending hours she is learning that there are subtleties to this woman even though she tries to hide vulnerabilities behind flirtations. Keeping distance from Oksana is more comfortable when there is nothing behind this hype, flattering and adjectives.

"Are the children going to be hurt? did this bring up memories for you?" Eve presses trying to catch Oksana's gaze.

"Of course the children are in the line of fire. Nobody gets a free ride on the streets and where do you think I was before Konstantin found me, braiding dolls hair for tea parties?"

Oksana leaps from the chair and whirls to face Eve which is an impressively gymnastic feat given the balcony is the size of a postage stamp. She looms over her handler a strange light in her eyes. Eve freezes and Oksana yanks up her sleeves in a brutal rather than seductive way.

"Plastic surgeons and expensive makeup hide many things, but there are some I keep. Would you like a roadmap of my scars Eve and all the times I couldn't ignore those feelings you value so highly?"

"Oksana..."

"I may be a heartless sociopath, but fear is universal, especially in the hierarchy of Russian orphans. It was a game to see if they could make me flinch top points for screaming. Mostly I was a disappointment sometimes not."

Almost as if in a trance Oksana reaches out and picks up Eve's hand bringing trembling fingertips to each mark on her skin, pressing them against the white and purple skin and were alternatively neat and jagged. Every security and intelligence specialist has a rudimentary knowledge of wounds both inflicting them and minimising the damage. Whoever hurt Oksana did not let such a thing as a conscience get in the way.

"Will you add to my scars Eve? If I go too far out of line or strain at the leash?"

Eve pulls her hand back and creases Oksana wrists feeling the delicate bones and intricate vain networks. She has only reached out to the younger woman in this way a handful of times, but the rush of power is still enthralling as Oksana falls still and silent.

"I spend far too much time thinking about you as it is, but I can promise that hurting you or adding to this collection is the last thing on my mind no matter how much you push. Now tell me about your side of Paris."

If Eve were a braver person, she would talk press the issue further maybe even venture into the territory of their mutual obsession with each other. Actual vulnerability from Oxsana is rarer than conscious in the British parliament. At the same time, this wasn't the time or place to trigger emotions in somebody who could not fully comprehend them.

"You did promise me a trinket from Paris that wasn't' cheap plastic and gold paint."

It Eve tries hard enough; she can pretend that offering herself up as a shiny distraction is some form of noble sacrifice. She doesn't let go of Oksana's hand until room service arrives.

 


	7. Peace in Paris III

  
_Hold me close and hold me fast_   
_The magic spell you cast_

_This is la vie en rose_   
_When you kiss me, Heaven sighs_   
_And though I close my eyes_   
_I see la vie en rose_

_When you press me to your heart_   
_I'm in a world apart_   
_A world where roses bloom_   
_La vie en rose- Edith Piaf_

  
I am not allowed to kill Eve's husband.

Technically there is a prohibition on me killing anyone, Daddy and MI6 are annoyingly firm on that point. They each take turns to lecture for hours about international law, prohibition and Irena's safety. I nodded like a biddable daughter and fantasise about ways to kill personal inside one of the most secure places in Europe. I won't do it of course, but the game of hypotheticals is far more interesting than listening to Carolyn Marteens not flirt with my father. At least for the moment playing the role of a secret agent with Eve is more invigorating than inventing new ways to kill, this may change.

I want to kill Niko Polastri.

Of course, I knew Eve is recently divorced from a high school teacher, but his existence is safely in the abstract when Eve is spending all her time with me and doesn't mention the man. It's so disgustingly cliche that we bump into him and his new girlfriend at the Eifel Tower. I would worry about a deliberate conspiracy, but he doesn't have the talent for even a basic plan. We wouldn't even be in the tourist hell but Eve's relatives want a photo of the tower that only she can provide.

"Eve, how are you doing?"

His appearance is almost painfully cliche despite being Polish and thus theoretically less enamoured with French stereotypes. Niko and the girlfriend are munching on croissants and macaroons carrying bags full of wine and overpriced cheese. I can tell the girlfriend is wearing a cheap knockoff scarf that cost her far too many euros. If they start speaking a butchered approximation of French or holiday hashtags, I won't be responsible for my actions.

"I've fine Niko, finally taking that holiday in Paris huh?"

The tremble in Eve's voice makes do a double take. Instead of laughing at the ridiculous image they make my companion is nervously wringing her hands and pulling at the threads of her jacket, a complete give away of her feelings. If only she would let me purchase a whole new wardrobe so Eve could avoid situations like this, Anna would never see me in anything less than designer clothing.

"You are here for work, I presume?"

I may not know human emotion well, but the word 'work' is ladened with tension and blame. As if Eve couldn't possibly have a life outside the security forces. The fact we are here on an undercover mission is beside the point entirely. I want to chime in a perfect Parisian accent that Eve purchased my services from an exclusive lesbian BDSM club to prove him wrong.

"Eve and I are seeing the sights using up leave," I say mimicking Eve's American/Canadian tone.

Niko looks at me with naked jealous on his face the man is still taken with his former wife even if he doesn't understand her, not that I can blame him. It amuses me that the girlfriend cannot see the interplay and is smiling adoringly. He would take her back in a heartbeat if she would just fit into the mould of the perfect yet still edgy enough for a little excitement within limits of course. I fight the urge to stake a calm and reveal just how well I know the 'real Eve' but it isn't my place, and this is one of the few times I don't want to fake my way into a situation for instant gratification.

"and you are?" the girlfriend asks in an overly sweet voice.

"None of your concern," Eve says, dragging me away with a barely polite wave.

"Whatever you are thinking, don't, let them have their selfie fest holiday" she hisses at me once at a resemble distance

I like bright and shiny things and am bored all the time.

  
My earliest memories involve people trying to understand me and how the brain of a person with no feelings operates. The staff at the orphanage didn't mind me so much because I didn't scream and cry for attention like the others or snivel over the smallest hurt. The matrons and nurses still ask endless questions about feelings, thoughts and ideas fearful of who I was and could become. Thanks to my parents' money, the offices become more sophisticated and therapists better dressed, but the questions are still the same, just waiting for normal emotions to overwhelm me. I could answer the question quickly but watching them squirm too much fun.

Watching human beings squirm and desperate try to avoid uncomfortable or dangerous situations that are inevitable is a bright spot in an ordinarily grey and stale world unless it involves Eve and her stupid husband who doesn't deserve her.

I need expensive whisky by the crate to erase those memories.

***

Eve allowing me to play tour guide is sweet but not overly practical.

We are both in strange moods and lacking the energy for the usual verbal sparring. I am still determined to find a real token or experience of Paris, but my mind won't let go of images of that Russian street family and terrified children who probably would have fared better in one of the state orphanages which is saying allot. Eve's ex-husband turning up as the cliche of a tourist is such a contrast it sets my teeth on edge, especially as this one encounter seems to sap my handler of all her energy and self-esteem.

"It was our anniversary yesterday, and we were going to visit France and Poland together. I bet the in-laws love the younger prettier version who remembers birthdays, how to speak Polish and cook a perfect stew" Eve remarks softly.

It speaks to her level of distraction that she offers such a tantalising piece of information so freely. My sole focus becomes giving her a wonderful time in the city of lights.

My favourite restaurant refuses to understand the importance of this occasion. The fact that I have less than twenty hours to cheer my handler up and even less time without surveillance.

Of course, the wait staff know me by name and reputation, so they are unfailingly polite lacking the usual French arrogance, but their apologies do not make the private room any more available. Sadly I can't even fantasise about killing him with the reservation book that he is so fond of; I'm too distracted by the haunted look on Eve's face. If I'm not careful, she might drunk tweet him or something.

"Give us your second best table than I don't care how much it costs," I say making my Russian drawl extra thick.

"Yes, Ma'am - your father's accounts are still active."

Eve starts by picking at the tasting plates, but the combinations are too engaging, and her appetite asserts itself, and she gets me to deserve every dish in detail. My knowledge of cuisine is next to non-existent, but my mother refuses to raise a savage, so I know the basics. Eve savours every bite in the second and third dishes and looks positively faint at the exclusive custom macaroons. The wine flows freely, and the servers become friendlier as I hand over the black card for extras.

  
***

I ignore Eve's complaints about opulence and shoot her a wounded puppy look for good measure. She is still feeling vulnerable and somewhat guilty about my horrific excuse for a childhood (most people from wealthy countries with welfare states do) so my pleading to visit several independent fashion stores and gift shops.

Thankfully there is a selection of beautifully made coats across the colour spectrum and styles. For once I don't grab fist fulls of shopping instead I picture every jacket on Eve, discarding many as unworthy some as too elaborate. The one that I finally pick is a bright red with a faint pink hue and an eloquent belt. It is the lining that sells it for me with beautiful hand done silk stitching with artistic renderings of the best parts of France.

The little whimper of pleasure Eve cannot help but make as she slips into the perfect fitted clothing item makes me want to run a victory lap. She strokes the material with sincere appreciation and glowers at the attendant who offers to display a different range. The saleswoman can sense my wealth and wants a higher commission, but I choose this middle of the range rack to appease Eve's sensibilities.

Nothing Eve does boring or predictable.

Of course, she is a government operative, so she makes all the right protests about morality and justice, but she never moves away from me. When I think we are at the limits of this little dance, she invites me to go further or push the boundaries past her comfort zone in small and big ways.

She doesn't flinch when I 'accidentally' nudge the woman who is eying the necklace that I point out for her. We are in the Museum of Decorative Arts and Eve is having fun by small quality gifts for her family, and I'm hunting for the perfect piece of jewellery for her. She makes the selection easy by becoming entranced with a necklace that looks a bit like the infinity loops.

 

***

"How is it that you understand me, an agent and Russian heiress half my age, I'm the daughter of working-class immigrants for one thing"

"I can't have any more, seriously!"

I laugh and hand her another spoon of ice cream that is more soup than, scop, but it is still delicious. Eve is lounging on the couch in a threadbare outfit than I can almost forgive her for because she isn't complaining about the high-end sweets from all over the city of lights.

"What do you think the Oligarchy builds itself on? The Great Revolution just bought fancier sounding titles and platitudes."

Eve is getting more than a little past the point of intoxication her idea of alcohol tolerance is embarrassing. Fortunately, we just ate a heavy carbohydrate meal which should go some way to easing the effects for our train ride back in the morning. In the meantime, her talkativeness is amusing and endearing if only for the fact she trusts me enough to let her guard down. She is also fingering and tracing the pattern the necklace I gave her, for the first time in my life, I am jealous of a gemstone in a geometric pattern.

"We are both outsiders with obsessive personalities, have you ever done a recent evaluation? Where are you on the spectrum " I offer, parroting one of my reports.

In truth, I have only the vaguest notion of why our dynamic and gravitational pull is so strong. It's not like I spend my free time reading romance novels queer or otherwise, far too much talking and not enough killing. This question is one of the significant differences between us. I don't want to understand why I want to drown in the feelings that she provokes in me. Eve is the ultimate antidote to boredom.

"I hate everything you stand for, and we are on opposite sides on every conceivable issue, but I can't hate you."

"If we were truly so dissimilar you would have stopped me the first time I crossed your agencies many lines, do you even remember the line, Eve?"

Her lack of an answer answers enough for me. She doesn't believe the psychobabble anymore than I do, or at least Eve can't reconcile her feelings with what regulations say. It's possible that I am merely an extreme extension of a pattern of silent rebellion from the good little soldier who struggles to stay within the lines when something catches her attention.

**

  
"This dynamic isn't a good idea, but I can't stop wanting it," Eve repeats a variation of an old theme.

I knew our peaceful atmosphere wouldn't last. Eve is far too, and I am too far off my game to distract her by dangling a clue about another geopolitical mystery. Human introspection makes me nervous, Konstantin Vasiliev did not raise a family to overanalyse personal flaws and failings, action and strategy is the important virtue.

"Do you wish you knew how to quit me?"

I quote the line from the movie about the gay cowboys almost absentmindedly but Eve looks up in something close to astonishment at my pop culture reference, it didn't seem the right time to mention that my family owns shares in a film production company. Eve and her team have strange ideas about wealth and distribution, its as if everybody is a revolutionary in training while still freely enjoying wealth by proxy.

"Something like that - any ending we have will make Brokeback Mountain look like a bed of roses," Eve says softly with an awkward shrug.

"Why are you talking about an ending when we haven't begun?" I say unable to keep the whine out of my tone.

"Every good tragedy has elements of foreboding and elaborate metaphors, doesn't it, with considerable collateral damage."

"Now you are a literary critic Eve? Niko seems to be doing just fine without you" the words a snide and designed to provoke an angry reaction.

"Believe it or not, there are more people in my life than a croissant loving ex-husband. My universe does not revolve around these missions and you" she quips with more stubbornness than conviction.

We are sitting on the balcony again angry and bitter with each other, but I wouldn't change anything.

Eve is tracing the scars and burns on my wrist and elbow with no particular purpose or direction. I can reliably remember the names or distinguishing features of the last ten woman who accepted my invitation to hock up in a variety of cities throughout Europe, yet I'm cataloguing every detail of this moment in the worst part of Paris, in a hotel with horrendous sheets with a woman who resists every seduction.

I reach over and trace her necklace with my forefinger not quite touching the skin of her sternum. The blues and greens catch the evening sun and shine in a much more pleasing way than those tacky key rings for our cover identities and what Niko Polastri can afford the new girlfriend. The scheme compliments Eve's skin tone perfectly.

"If it helps you deliberations at all my universe revolved around you from the second you rolled your eyes at me" I whisper against her neck tracking her pulse point as she swallows.

"That's not a comforting thought."

She leans in to kiss me anyway.   
  
Agent Eve Polastri is playing me, we have less than 12 hours in Paris, and the real world will intrude soon. She will hide behind professional lines fast enough. Its entirely possible that this is part of Carolyn Marteens master plan or personal sexual gratification Eve's boss has some serious kinks.

I kiss her anyway. 


	8. Interlude: A Warning

  
"Surely you know your little dalliance with Villanelle is going to end badly?"

Eve may not be the most strategic or tactful agent, but she does know the importance of treading carefully when Carolyn Marteens offers sage words of advice in such a casual tune, especially when it comes to their latest asset. It's done to luck more than skill when Eve manages not to choke on her tea and keep her face relatively neutral.

"Is there a problem with the case reports or the mission debrief?"

Carolyn tiles her head and scans a pile of documents in front of her. At a glance, Eve can tell they are in both Russian and English. It is more likely than not that they were under surveillance in Paris, but for so the reason the idea still makes her feel sick. Her objectivity is a distant memory when it comes to Oksana Konstantina Vasiliev, but she still has no right to question the mission parameters, especially when the geopolitical consequences are so high. On a personal level, her bosses approval meant a great deal.

"On the contrary, everyone is quite delighted with the intel our little operation is providing. We are learning more actionable intelligence from the Vasiliev family than the last three mission combined, our scope and budget are impressive."

Eve ops to keep her silence at merely give the other woman a questioning look and eyebrow raise. The combination doesn't work on somebody inherently lacking in coordination, but it gets the point across. Eve wishes she brought some of that ridiculous hard candy from the famous macaron cafe both as a gift and for the distraction value.

"Emotional entanglements are even that uncommon; there are full reports on the implications of close quarters and the spark of clashing ideologies. There is a reason the term 'Honey Trap' was invented after all although the stupid things are far less glamorous and more tedious than the cinema imagines, endless paperwork."

"Speaking from experience there?"

Carolyn gives her an arch look at closes the file before taking off her glasses with a wearily sigh.

"I am not speaking to you about mission parameters I'm talking to you as a somebody who is ostensibly in charge of making sure agents don't burn out spectacularly and can't work even the most straightforward desk jobs. This duty is especially relevant for agents who refuse to see our perfectly competent staff psychiatrists." Carolyn gives a stern look.

"Thank you for your concern..." Eve phrases the statement more like a question.

"I am not the touchy-feely time Eve, nor do I care your elaborate fantasies about Parisian lingerie but do be careful. Oksana Konstantina Vasiliev is dangerous on more than one level. In a strange twist of fact this is, even more, the case if she cares about you a doesn't want to inflict pain..."

"Don't read me her file I know it chapter and verse. If I need your intervention I will come to you day or night; I'm not going to self destruct on your door steep or write my on Tolstoian drama." Eve tries to joke.

In truth, this conversation is becoming increasingly awkward and bizarre. She knows there are things that even the obsession with Villanelle hasn't uncovered and that they are probably terrifying. However, just like when she didn't want to know when Niko was seeking emotional comfort elsewhere, the knowledge isn't enough to alter her cause of action.

"See that you do if for no other reason that Kenny is fond of you and Kekio Pargrave thinks you hung the proverbial moon. Lets not deliberately provoke that woman and her influential family, yes?"

  
***

"This isn't a good idea, Little One."

Oksana stills her careful grooming of the little cat her sister is still besotted over. So far this afternoon consisted of pleasant time with her father while the other members of their family shop for new school uniforms and supplies. Irina adores outings with their mother so adamantly dismisses the suggestion of a personal tailor and fitting. Her little sister is the light of all their lives after so many miscarriages and gets whatever she demands in her gentle way. Konstantin is unusual in that he doesn't mourn the loss of a son to carry on the patriarch legacy.

"What are you talking about, Daddy?"

"Your diligence with Agent Eve Polasri."

"I wish there was a dalliance of any kind or other terms that you don't want to hear," Oksana whispers almost to herself in French.

"By all means fuck her but quit leaving your heart on the line like an exposed queen in an amateur Chess match."

"You were there when several doctors proclaimed I have no heart to concern yourself with Daddy, it's one of the reasons you let them mould me into a good letting killer for higher for the state. Would you have a second daughter if I had less than perfect coordination and lacked a fascination with blood?" Oksana muses absently

"Having few emotions is not the same being utterly devoid of them; utilising innate skills does not make you a robot. I didn't believe the psychobabble than and the same holds now, no matter how many weeping women you leave in your wake. You know you were our child the second your mother saw the photo, tendencies and all."

Oksana quickly weights several options in her head. Konstantin often scolds her for various misdeeds from recklessly using the family credit cards (and thus revealing the extent of offshore holdings) to breaking the heart of an influential coal magnate's daughter.

There are subtle distinctions in how he approaches to discipline and Oksana moulds her responses accordingly. Most of the time she doesn't take the situation too seriously knowing that he will forgive her eventually or bow to the wishes of his beloved with, yet this time there is more concern than anger which is more challenging to deal with by far.

"You have a heart, and you are all but daring Eve Polasri to take it from you."

"I can run my risk calculations father; you taught me well."

"Not like this, you can't."

Oksana tries to offer a reassuring smile, but such expression doesn't come naturally to her and for all the bluster and confidence this situation with Eve does have her off her typical seduction game. Heck, the idea of Eve leaving her or taking another useless husband so far beneath her make Oksana's whole body twitch like when her mother was in the endless labour to give birth to Irina.

  
***

"Do you think our warnings had any effect?"

"No of course, not my daughter is handling her feelings as recklessly as that foolish bitch Anna Karenina" Konstantin sighs wearily as he nurses his second tumbler of whiskey.

"Your daughter is more than train than the doomed heroine in that particular metaphor" Carolyn offers with a smirk.

"Oh and your agent is helpless in this situation, an agent and woman 20 years my daughter senior? My daughter is not alone in this mess, Carolyn. What's to stop your government from revoking our agreement when they spectacularly destroy each other?'

"Eve Polasri is more hapless than helpless and has all the seduction capabilities of a turnip, but no she is not blameless in this little dynamic."

The two old friends and former lovers regard each other silently across the coffee table, a silent understanding passing between them over their respective powerlessness in the situation. Emotional attachments weren't exactly a foreign concept in these situations, but it does complicate their situation considerably.

"Should we separate them? I can arrange for Eve to transfer for a while, there aren't that many active cases on the books" Carolyn muses out loud.

"No, you still need us and my daughter will sulk like it is her life mission and thus useless for your purposes. This display will include Instagram posts and black mourning outfits." Konstantin disagrees quickly

"Well then what do we do about our problem?"

Neither of them is the type to let the disaster happen without seeking to intervene or shift the course. The two senior agents may be on opposite sides, but they have a similar approach to handling and a disdain for direct involvement with the gore and guts.

"Watch and wait for a more strategic advantage. The love/obsession dynamic is working to our advantage for now."

  
**

"I can't stop thinking about your lips." **1:05am**

"So you are ignoring the warning then?" **1:07 am**

Eve doesn't bother to faint sleep when the younger woman texts at 1 am. It seems like a weak excuse to blame her insomnia on the time difference between England and Paris. She is so much a part of the European time zone and shifting between countries that the subtle differences don't bother her anymore. Niko often marvelled at her strange REM cycle and working lifestyle back when he found dating an intelligence officer sexy and beguiling rather than frustrating.

"Daddy and your boss don't know what they are talking about" the disagreement is followed by the obligatory eye roll and frustration emoji. 1:10 am

"I think they know better than anyone the dangers of the dance we are playing." **1:20 am**

"We should dance together amongst the castles of Vienna" Oksana replies with a heart emoji. **1:22 am**

"I am sure you have willing dance partners from here to Inverness if not further afield." **1:25 am**

"True but you are the only when I want to text at one o'clock in the morning or learn the secret Polish shepherds' pie recipe from your pathetic ex-husband. He is boring at not worthy of you by the way" frowning emoji and something incomprehensible. **1:27 am**

"Don't hurt him or do anything dramatic; you are on a short leash with MI6." Eve feels the need to reiterate this fact even after the croissant disaster. 1 am

"I would be glorious at the end of your leash, Eve, complete with custom leather" there is multicoloured heart. **1:32 am**

"You do not have the makings of a good submissive; you are far too convinced of your right to rule the universe." Eve hits send before she has time to think. **1:35 am**

"Speaking from experience there, Agent Eve? There must be more to your Niko than meets the eye" **1:37 am**

"A degree in criminal psychology has its perks, and you are not that difficult to figure out once you know the code." Eve wants to regain something of an equal footing **1:39 am.**

"Lier" **1:40 am**

Eve fights the urge to drop or through the phone when she sees a picture notification come through, knowing how mercurial this woman is this message could contain anything from malicious software to a naked selfie. She isn't nieve enough to think that either possibility is anything but her fault. There were many points where she could have taken the sensible options complete with accurate reports and distinct touching and communication boundaries. As always Carolyn is on point with her predictions and protestations, even more than the older agent knows. For all the uncertainty, the only thing on her mind is which option would be preferable.

Eve lets out a snort when she finally musters the courage to look. Oksana is fully clothed and looking almost innocent cradling the cat with animated hearts filling the screen. There is a strange combination of disappointment and delight at the unexpectedly ordinary scene. Figuring out VIlenelle and her unique position as one of the only females in her area preoccupies Eve ever since Elana brought the case file to her desk. The puzzle challenges her every professional and personal notion that Eve holds If these recent weeks have proven anything its that figuring out Oksana is a puzzle worthy of Alan Turning and his team at Bletchley Park.

The reality of the danger doesn't stop Eve from sending a photo of the necklace that sits squarely below her collarbones and reveals far more than is sensible.

"I am shopping for your nightwear next, that grey monstrosity does nothing for you." **1:55 am**

"but it does enough to spark the interest of the grand seductress" Eve eventually figures out which is the questing Emoji **2:00 am**

"Good Night Eve I have some personal matters to attend to" **2:01 am**

The rush of power the comment provokes shouldn't be so enthralling.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Interlude II:Sicilian Defense

  
"What are your intentions toward my daughter."

Eve summons every ounce of willpower not to choke on the tea she is drinking. She is theoretically 'covering for Carolyn' as her boss attempts to bond with Kenny over some obscure family celebration. Truthfully Eve took the comparatively simple assignment to avoid another lecture about various forms of maladaptive attachments. The meeting shouldn't take longer than 15 minutes because 2 active missions were already in play and the powers that be were happy.

The idea that Carolyn and Konstantin could be using this as an excuse to switch interrogation techniques is a disconcerting one. Eve can't physically run out of this apartment so she will have to formulate a response.

"Your daughter and I have a complicated relationship that is currently working to the advantage of the joint operation."

"Will you leave her as soon as your curiosity is satisfied?"

Eve chokes on a peel of hysterical laughter "My roommates in college can attest to my familiarity on that score, would you like their names?"

  
“Do you understand who Oksana is?”

“Oksana doesn’t know who she is, I am not going into this situation blind and neither is your daughter”

  
***

"You waste your pawns in a melodramatic and foolhardy manner."

"Your Russian is awful; it's a little wonder you were pulled from the field; my father should have taught you better."

Oksana wants to lament this intrusion on her usual agency time with Eve, but the whereabouts of her hander is of a more pressing concern. Besides Carolyn Martens is an intriguing woman who could be a threat to the harmony of the Vasiliev family in Britain, learning some more intel on this woman is useful for mother is not anyone else. The former Russian contract killer may even be willing to admit that Carolyn has a point about her pawn usage, especially when it comes to playing games with the ever-distracting Eve.

"You are a mimic without a real grasp of the languages or identities you inhabit."

"You are a wisened old croon who doesn't hold a candle to my mother."

Oksana feels a sharp stab of satisfaction when Carolyn puts down her knight with far more force than necessary.

"Careful Miss Vasiliev you do not want me as an enemy, especially if you intend to turn to a pile of goo every time my mediocre agent looks at you."

“Eve is far from mediocre, its you who don’t see how amazing she is” Oksana claims hotly

“It might surprise you be I’m well aware of what Eve can bring to any given situation, it’s just not in the worshipful way that is your trademark”

"Aren't you British so proud of this being a free country for opportunity and social liberties?"

"Not within the walls of Security Service, Dear and certainly not when it comes to our interactions with the Motherland."

Oksana is struggling for a response when she realises that her king is in danger and her queen is too far away.  
  
“Bitch”

***

"This is some form of psychological torture, right?"

"Glad to know an evening with me ranks so highly" Eve hisses sarcastically.

Oksana offers a sincere smile, both woman a weaving between the tables to the private room of Carolyn's favourite restaurant both in evening dresses that neither would choice voluntary, Eve because of the opulence and Oksana because of the plainness. The servicing staff immediately greet them in flawless French and inform them that the entire top floor of the restaurant is at their disposal which isn't disconcerting at all considering it is a busy weekend night in central London.

Eve is trying to spot how many of Carolyn's team is in the crowd when Oksana stops her body is language stiff with genuine shock. Sitting at the private table is Konstantin, Carolyn and an older woman who it takes Eve a second to place as Oksana's adoptive mother. Oksana says that the older woman deliberately avoids the day to day interactions of the Kremlin and focuses on being a dutiful homemaker.

"Mummy, what are you doing here?" Oksana suddenly sounds vulnerable

"Oksana my darling we have a family matter to discuss."

  
***

"You are a lesbian are not, Little One?"

For once Eve can claim to have a calmer reaction than the Oksana. The Russian defector nearly cokes on her water and shoots her mother an almost angry and wounded look, either for the question or asking it in English for the whole table to hear. The Oligarch class were experts in open secrets for a reason, saying such things out loud in public were not done in polite society.

"You have known this fact quite intimately since discovering my dalliance with my last English tutor, Mother" Oksana hisses with forced politeness.

"Geopolitical realities are changing, and your personal life may be relevant to the safety of our family now sit up straight."

Eve feels the dread coil in her stomach at both the tone and the command. Oksana spends her life manipulating people, yet she honestly didn't consider the notion that her family will be willing to do the same to her if given the opportunity.

"Am I going to kill somebody at the London Pride Parade or something?"

"No, but you are going to be the reason for our presence here”

  
***

"You want me to fake date Oksana to irritate the Russian government and provide a cover for our real agenda?"

Eve somehow manages to keep her voice somewhere between a whisper and a shriek as Carolyn calmly mops up the last of her garlic butter with the breadstick. The older agent shoots her an almost disapproving look before assuming her customary lecture tone.

"Don't be absurd; one does not irritate the Russian government Eve; thousands of political prisoners will attest to that. Russia has a genuinely appalling history of Human rights of all kinds but LGBT rights in particular. ordinary citizens are trying to flee and set up lives in other parts of Europe, why not the daughter of a political vulnerable government operative?"

Carolyn gives her an arch look ", and let's be on honest here the will be little that is fake about this" 

"Why do we have an impromptu family dinner?" Eve blurts out suddenly

"Because this is a family operation, by putting my life on display it is the best way to guarantee Irina's safety, if they can avoid it, the Russian government wouldn't pick this fight" Oksana's tone is liftless.

Eve nearly jumps at the sound of Oksana's quiet question. The younger woman is surprisingly quiet throughout this entire exchange. Her parents try to engage her in quite a conversation, but she focuses instead on finding creative ways to murder the remains of her chicken carcass.

"Hey, and if this fails at least, their real daughter is still alive to carry on the family name" Oksana all but spits in almost incomprehensive English. "'Stranger' is the literal translation of my name after all."

"Shusha no my love...living your life openly is a blessing" Sofia begins.

"I have a half a million bloody twitter followers, do you think we exchange recipes" Oksana interrupts with a glare.

“How the hell are you going present my story, one glance at the CV will reveal my career in the security forces”

“Your comparative mediocrity and academic obsessiveness will work in our favor. Any cover identity we offer is entirely legitimate, as with Russian forces plenty of people have different agents and consultants. Eve Polestri doesn’t have a profile with either The Twelve or the Kremlin ” Konstantin explains with a shrug.

“ We aren’t expecting you to march in any parades or give any speeches, merely be slightly more overt in your secret affair” Carolyn “ I did tell you that these engagements are hardly uncommon”

“You told me plenty of things Carolyn” Eve quips drily as she tries to process this new plan.

The speed of this new direction isn’t a surprise. Everything and anything could trigger internal alarms, both sides of the conflict have networks willing to buy, sell and barter a warning.

There are rumors of another female assassin who is cleverly playing Queen maker in several business disputes. British intelligence staying ahead of the game will make certain corners suspicious.

This solution might work with a few alterations to the backstories. After all Konstantin isn’t going to avoid the notice of an enemy government.

The main question will be is anybody prepared for the fallout and the colateral damage of waking this particular giant.

“How Linh do we have to consider this latest development?” Eve asks cautiously

“This isn’t a democracy, Eve”

“I meant are there any active operations in play, am I going to log onto my computer and see a rainbow frames and tributes to Stonewall or something’”

“There are briefing notes are already in your file”

***

"You realise they were manipulating us properly from the start, right?"

“Are you ok?”

Eve feels her hand start tracing the familiar shape of her necklace taking comfort from the outline even as she struggles to offer words of either comfort or confrontation. They were sitting in Oksanna’s room once both of them does a sweep of the whole house for bugs.

“You were probably an ideal specimen, complete with hair and all”

“I assure you my hair is natural, not everything is a grand conspiracy, if those two know anything it’s how to be an opportunist- you went through nine other agents before me”

“They were boring”

Eve approaches the taller woman carefully, trying to read both her body language and exactly how many weapons were in easy reach. She waits for Oksana to look at her before continuing her explanation.

“You can’t be heartbroken because somebody is daring to play you are your native language, it doesn’t mean your parents love you any less”

“You just want an excuse to make out with me in public”

“Not exactly In public, Oksana”

Eve sits on the edge of the bed, trying not to think about how many woman tangle in these sheets. There were so many emotions playing out in this room and very little time to consider which to follow.

“I just want you all to myself and they are going to take my Eve away”

“Strange sentiment for a socialite who courts royalty and ransom in the same day, aren’t you tempted by the idea of a the spectacle?”

“Neither of us have the luxury of true privacy anymore, not if we want continue our game” Eve reasons.

Niko spent years trying to warn her she is loosing her sanity and humanity to this job. Oksana is her incarnate and she never feels more alive than these quiet moments when neither knows who is winning.

The hand she runs through Oksana’a hair is gentle and something close to comforting, especially when Eve finds the knife scars behind her left ear. Hopefully this new gamble won’t add to the collection for future files.

“Just think about all the shopping we can do and how many scarfs you can make me model”

The smile Oksana offers is weak but there is a hint of old mischief.

“My grasp of the Koran language is passable and I can do impressive things with Kimchi…”

Eve kisses the woman rather than consider than scenario too closely or to hear how fermented seaweed becomes a metaphor

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. On Display

  
The latest developments genuinely hurt Oksana Vasiliev's feelings.

Eve tends to agree with Carolyn that the young woman is somewhere unusual on the psychopath or sociopath spectrums. Her moods and behaviours do not match any known textbook. It would be so much easier to keep the boundaries straight (pun intended) if she could cling to some psychologist's checklist of characteristics. For all Oksana’s delight in manipulating other people's emotions and mercurial temperament, genuine pain is a rarity to witness in her,

Carolyn and Konstantin insist that their cover as a 'couple' and Oksana's coming out is going to a loy key affair. The next few weeks will be devoid of the spy novel clichés of forced intimacy and manufactured headlines. Konstantin loathes public spectacles almost as much as physically participating in violence.

"You can resume the status quo at any time. There is a reason I pay my son and his team so handsomely for their work. We can use the era of 'fake news' to our advantage either way.'

"The terrifying thing is this is a powerplay. I think you believe we are all biddable living chess pieces," Eve says as she paces Carolyn's office.

"No, I don't Eve. You are a patriot, whatever part of Michigan you hail from. You have already entangled with Oksana sixteen ways to Sunday why not use that dynamic to save some lives and do some LGBT advocacy at the same time?"

The woman in question is sitting in the corner of the room, not saying a word. Her silence is almost as unnerving as the casual threats of violence or outrageous flirting. Theoretically, this is a meeting to discuss parameters, but Oksana refuses to engage on any level except to order her foster father out of the room.

"She will need to learn to fight if we are going to do pull off this charade."

“Do I look like James Bond to you?”

“I am talking about survival Eve not winning a senior MMA championship”

  
Carolyn dismisses them with orders to workout the tension. The Russian proverb at the end makes Oksana hiss and glower.

  
***

"Please, will you tell me what's wrong?"

Eve is surprised she can breathe much less form a coherent sentence. True to her word, Oksana is teaching her handler how to fight in a training room at MI5 satellite office. Unlike her compulsory self-defence as an agent and Bill's supplementary lessons, Oksana follows no particular style or method. Her main goal is either to exhaust Eve into a pliable stupor or to make any would-be attacker seem like child's play in comparison.

It's both disconcerting and slightly disappointing that Oksana doesn't seem to notice how much skin Eve is displaying in the workout gear. Her eyes track every movement and misstep, but there is a clinical detachment to the look that keeps Eve off balance.

"Why are you still so angry at your father and not cheerfully rearranging my apartment in every shade of rainbow apparel and insulting Nico. I am pretty sure Carolyn would give you free rein on both counts". Eve taunts more than asks the question.

Instead of answering Oksana performs a roundhouse kick that is more ballet than fighting stance and her opponent hits the ground with a muffled curse.

"We can't make progress if you refuse to communicate beyond grunts, there is only so much I read into the requests for Vodka, and you mangagung to run three personal shoppers ragged "

Eve tries a different tactic while aiming a blow at Oksana head; she isn' t entirely without skill or a sense of self preservation. Bill is never going to let one of his close friends be useless in the field and Carolyn has a high professional standard when it comes to her agents.

"All this psychobabble isn't going to keep you alive in a fight with a homophobic arsehole. You need to focus Eve," Oksana says crossly.

The blow she aims at the's solar plexus has more force than strictly necessary and Eve swears she feels her ribs groan in protest. There is a trace of uncertainty in Oksana's expression that speaks of vulnerability and hurt.

"We have very few violent homophobic arseholes in Britain or at least the kind that will attack and a middle-aged woman in the wealthier parts of London. There are plenty where you come from, though, aren't there?" Eve asks gently moving towards Oksana cautiously.

"Russia has social problems; big surprise" Oksana replies, refusing to meet her gaze.

"Were members of Konstantin's family hostile towards you dating woman, Oksana?"

"I didn't exactly date them and living openly in most parts of Russia were not a good idea. The family wasn't delighted with having a street urchin in the family in the first place; a gay anti-social one wasn't thrilling."

  
***

"So where are you on the Kinsey scale then?"

Eve glowers at Jess over her chicken salad, willing herself not to flush at the question. Her fellow agent is famous for her lack of tact at the best of times an advancing pregnancy destroys what little flitter that Jess could claim. Eve would rather hear more frankly terrifying facts about growing a mini human than have this conversation. It was bad enough Kenny is learning about her personal life in far to much detail.

"We are not having this conversation - don't you have birthing class buddies for these kinds of conversations?"

"Do I seem like the type of person who joins expectant mother clubs and starts knitting tiny outfits?" Jess asks sardonically

It's hard to argue with that fact Jess is not maternal in the slightest beyond loving her future child. Eve can hardly pass judgement up until recently Eve wasn't the type to lust after woman half her age.

"Do I seem to like the type of person who is going to put my sex life on display?. Asian conservatism is a cliche for a reason."

"You don't seem to mind being the centre of gossip when you swoon over your charge in public" Jess challenges while munching a fry off Eve's plate.

"It's complicated."

Jess snorts at her weak rejoinder but gives up on the topic when the baby gives another vicious kick.

 

  
***

"You would look good in a rainbow suit, Daddy."

"This is about creating a believable narrative, not joining any parades, Oksana."

"Surely you must know that the British are all about emotional and public spectacles in the name of love?"

Eve winces at the frosty exchange between father and daughter. For whatever reason Konstantin is barring the brunt of Oksana's dissatisfaction with the situation. She is almost polite with Carolyn and flirtatious with Eve but downright hostile to both parents, to the point of avoiding Irina entirely.

Oksana may develop her devil may care attitude to relationships in part as a defence mechanism against the harsh words and prejudice. This tactic is especially likely if they threaten her connection to Irina and the few other people she values.

Naturally, there is very little information about the personal family dispute between members of the Oligarch class. Members of Konstantin's extended family indeed were on the more socially conservative end of the spectrum. The kind that actively encourages marriages between the right sons and daughters and longs for the days of the Absolute Tsarist power.

"We can meet somewhere in the middle. There is no need to change wardrobes or wallpaper to get the put across. Kenny is working on a digital trial now. Oksana has done most of the work for us at this point"

"I am not ashamed of who I am."

"Then why are you so angry about saying so publicly if it will protect your sister and mother."

“There are ways to do that without tying a label round my neck for life”

“You pose half naked with woman all the time and you quibble over the name?”

Eve pulls Oksana out of the room before she can escalate the argument. She finds herself chatting about obscure chess games and Otto the kitten.

 

***

"How bad did things get?"

They are wondering the streets of London's central shopping district, and Oksana is already making a dent in her latest credit card. The trip serves a dual purpose, a testing ground for Eve's new cover and the perfect opportunity for low key social media updates.

"It didn't get bad Eve. At least not in the way Hollywood makes movies about and pathetic people write essays about, there is no story for you to uncover." Oksana says crossly not taking her eyes off `a set of earrings.

"Did they threaten to disown you or report you to the authorities?"

"Everybody is threatening to report each other for one thing or anything. There is nothing unique about my uncles jocking for power and influence. My preferences were just one thing in a long line of misdeeds, according to Uncle Ivan, even before I seduced a married woman."

Eve reaches out and grabs Oksana's arm gently pulling her around so that they are face to face. The muscles underneath her hands are stiff with tension, and her pulse beats harshly against pale skin.

"It's not fair that we are usually your pain as a springboard for the operation. You were young and vulnerable; this shouldn't be made public no matter what the benefits to the cause."

"Don't be stupid Eve - there is nothing in our line of work that is fair, or that plays by conventional rules. We are both tools for people to use at will; nothing is sacred. Heck, I spent my whole life doing far worse to other people. A little manufactured pain and emotion aren't going to hurt me."

"There isn't nothing manufactured about this or your feelings for Anna or Me," Eve says quietly.

"You think highly of yourself for somebody who hasn't even put out yet, don't you?"

"You keep forgetting that our little obsession game is mutual. I know you far better than you want me too - even the bits that aren't the master manipular with 20 supermodels on speed dial”

Oksana punishes her that insight by making her try 20 scarves. Eve doesn’t even protest when they move into Windsor knots and gold clips.

  
***

"We can still call this whole operation off, just say the word."

Eve is exaggerating a fair bit. MI5 and MI6 can't just call any missions off much less the ones involving Black Ops and Russian defectors. The logistics that went into creating this operation are comparatively small, but Konstantin is right; he is risking allot exposing his family to public scrutiny.

The most valuable of these things being his relationship with his oldest daughter and protegee in the world of the covert arts. He may not have the same family at the end of this gambet.

They are getting ready for an LGBT international fundraiser which will double as the first public outing. The event follows some form of Goldielocks Principle that only Carolyn understands, it is high profile enough but not too conspicuous to involve the mainstream media.

"Don't be foolish; I may never get the chance to see you in a dress like that" there are genuine passion and conviction between the words.

Eve struggles not to preen at the compliment and almost obsessive way Oksana is watching her in the mirror. Elena and Jess spent far too much time invested in Eve's outfit for the occasion.

"If you are going to play the role of a cougar with a hot young cub you need to own it" Elena offers sagely.

"You may as well have a little fun with your obsession; anything is better than pretending to be a happily married suburbanite. Besides I am living vicariously through you" Jess says as she massages her back for the 18th time that day.

"That thought is not comforting."

The dress is custom made and fits perfectly even with her strangely preportioned arms and odd waistline. The mixture of reds and blues is more daring than she would usually choose, but the look fits perfectly with the rainbow theme.

Oksana's lessons in self-defence are paying off if only for her ability to comfortable were heels. The necklace sits just right against her breastbone and catches in the light.

Oksana sulks for a full week when Eve refuses to let her pick up the outfit and play dress up in designer boutiques. She vaguely remembers agreeing to a game of 'strip chess' as compensation. Her reaction to the surprise makes all the secrecy worth it.

"I don't want to see you in pain in less I'm causing it" Eve places a kiss against a bare shoulder as they accessorize.

"Don't worry; I will work this situation to my advantage; you should know that about me by now, Eve. Besides I get to ogle and fondle you in public without lame speeches about ethics and boundaries."

Eve would protest if she wasn’t too busy taking advantage of Oksana’s short skirt.

***

Oksana is playing her part to perfection.

If Eve didn't know her every gesture and movement, she would genuinely think she is a 'woke' heiress with a passion for human rights. And the tales she spins about the harsh realities of home are truly heartbreaking.

Oksana hates speaking Russian, but her accent is particular thick as she talks to a philanthropist from New York. Naturally, she has stolen there best alcohol and cased at least six exits from the building.

It isn't in the plan for them to reveal a romantic relationship tonight. The connection between is implied in all but name. Other woman seek Oksana’s attention but she clings to Eve like a security blanket.

Like all the best lies, their narrative has many elements of truth to it. They did meet at work and Eve did help with the integration progress of the family's life in Britain. In the early part of her career, Eve did work to prevent hate crimes against minorities.

Her career is mediocre enough not to trigger the interest of the well-funded divisions like counter-terrorism. Carolyn is enough of a desk jockey now to appear disinteresting to current spies.

"These people are so idealistic it makes my teeth itch if I don't kill them, can I at least maim a few for being so boring?"

"No being boring isn't a crime."

"Even the obese one that keeps crying about his lover?"

"No again boring you isn't a crime?"

"Even if I made it look like an accident involving the pretentious ice sculpture."

"Leave the ice sculptures and any radial pulses alone for the evening" Eve whispers fiercely while playing with a lock of Oksana's hair and beaming at the couple who is walking towards them.   
  
"I could do it without even telling you." Oksana boasts

"and you wouldn't be the top of our suspect pool?”

A murder in this room would be worthy of Agatha Christie.

Surprisingly Oksana doesn’t try and trick her into public displays or affection or owenership even when the young bartender flirts. In fact the younger woman wants to leave once the bare minimum is done.

Eve steels one of the dessert platters and follows Oksana onto the 7th floor balcony away from the worst of the noise.

“If it’s any consolation I think you are being very brave”

“Those people pose no threat to me I don’t need your pity or retrograde opinion on my adolescence”

“You have neither and we will stop this the second you say the word”

“Are we at the stage of safe word already? Is yours a Polish dessert or Shepard’s Pie”

Eve doesn’t bother to reply too intent on evenly deviding the tower of Red Velvet mini cupcakes. There is little point in trying to reason with Oksana when she is in this mood. At least they are away from crowds and artistic ice. A suger session will do for now.

“I am going to be the best fake girlfriend in the world. There is a whole world that Niko never dreamed of”

There is a savage pride in the boast but it’s probably the only time they can use such titles.

The real world is no place for such luxuries.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Attachment and Disorder

 

Love is a simple thing. 

 

There is a comparatively easy move from loving friends and family into romantic love. Eve is always slightly scornful when she reads accounts of the extremes people go to in the name of this emotion or a twisted variation. The whole 'giving up everything' and making a spectacle in public never makes sense. She could barely contain her urge to mock when Bill began the laborious courtship, Keiko. Niko knew her well enough to keep the proposal to friends and family only. 

 

Love is not straightforward when it comes to Oksana, but perhaps Eve's current situation is a more accurate reflection of the Shakespearean experience. 

 

Eve cannot honestly claim to be in love with Oksana, but it is a near thing. 

 

This version of the emotion is obsessive and absolute. Eve spends far more time than is healthy thinking about her and how to win in their game. Provoking a relationship out of her charge and fake girlfriend is so satisfying and all her strategic capabilities. Oksana’s morals may be as flexible as a champion gymnastist. She inspires worse in other people. Eve feels possessiveness and jealousy every time she jokes about past lovers. 

 

Eve understands the love that Shakespeare and Sappho spend so much time writing about, the unhealthily intense kind that worries mental health professionals. 

 

Carolyn is right; she may as well use Eve's complete inability to focus on anything else to her strategic advantage. Handling intel at this level is dangerous and deadly; an officer who can contain the risk is useful. Eve doubts any of these mission parameters will end up on her professional CV. She won't have a job when Oksana and the family are no longer useful. This mission is making both enemies and allies alike.  

 

MI6's Department psychiatrist probably has 'self-destructive tendencies' written in her file. 

 

Eve is falling into something of a routine with Oksana, which is a dangerous notion in and of itself. They are serving two agendas, the intelligence operations and providing cover for Konstantin Vasiliev and his family. 

 

Their latest mission is busting a drug and trafficking ring originating in Poland and providing financial banking to The Twelve in the region. The evidence trail is tenuous, but Vasiliev is adamant that this move will significantly hinder plans to target high profile British nationals. The shadowy organisation is making moves to dominate the black market in different regions before sending in elite agents onto the global stage without, of course, appearing to  _be_ an organisation with structure and ties. 

 

Eve won't be asking Niko for travel or hotel recommendations. 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Oksana insists that they continue their regular training. 

 

Eve honestly thought the training exercises were a thinly veiled seduction effort. This hypothesis was more likely if she factors in that Oksana has a mercurial attention span and it is impossible to know what will gain and sustain her attention. The younger woman does have phenomenal powers of concentration, but only if the topic is bright and shiny. 

 

Every Saturday they are not on a mission, the two women spend in the same gym with Eve learning passible self-defence moves. 

 

Oksana Vasiliev possesses formal training in multiple forms of martial arts and can use the different techniques interchangeably. However, the woman is at her core a survivor, more comfortable with street fights. She is adamant that Eve needs to possess the same level of instinct and self-preservation. This need system means unlearning much of her previous training. 

 

"What are you waiting for an invitation in gold lettering? Hit me like you mean it," Oksana snarls, her accent becoming particularly thick. 

 

"You are dancing around like prime Muhammad Ali; there is no way I can match your speed and style." 

 

"Next time a gang thug attacks, try asking him to slow down so you can remember your fucking footwork. You would be guttered in under 10 seconds.” 

 

As if to prove her point, Oksana sweeps her right leg in a low kick and slams Eve onto the ground, pinning her before the other woman can catch her breath. For once, there is nothing sexual about the move and the body contact is purely about restraint. 

 

"We aren't leaving here until you stop moving like a drunk Babushka Doll or pass out from dehydration."

 

Neither of those things occurs, but by the end of hour two, Eve has a passible roundhouse kick and standing punching poses. Oskana is still throwing dummy hits, but she isn't making too many sarcastic comments anymore. 

 

Eve doesn't lose too much blood which is a bonus. 

 

***

 

Konstantin Vasiliev is careful with the information currency. 

 

The Vasiliev are not conventional defectors from the Russian government. He knows the intel he possesses is valuable, and the asset of his eldest daughter even more so, but the value to the British can be a fickle thing. The veteran of many international skirmishes is no stranger to playing this game of whispers, favours and innuendo. There is a particular luxury in preforming this ritual from the luxury of his favourite safe house in Britain. 

 

"You will never make any progress without stopping the supply of money and resources. Poland is an easy target for historical reasons." Konstinten doesn't go into any details on that particular topic. 

 

"Thanks for that blinding insight, Sun Tzu. Can you go into more detail about why this supply and this particular European country? Drugs and human trafficking aren't in short supply all over the world," Eve points out sarcastically. 

 

"Good location geographically, convenient border towns, the national poverty, local government corruption, take your pick. Our targets can operate with relative ease without extending too many resources in bribes." Konstantin supplies as he makes tea. 

 

"Poland isn't that crime invested anymore," Eve mutters almost instinctively. 

 

"No need to get defensive of Niko's homeland, Eve. Corruption is everywhere if you know where to look. At least the Poles have decent alcohol." Oksana doesn't bother to look up from her ice cream. 

 

"That's not what I am doing..."

 

"Can we keep the bickering to a minimum, you two, Kenny will have a nightmare putting the audio salience in," Carolyn snaps sharply. 

 

"Mummy's little boy might like listening in, isn't that his job, professional voyeur?”

 

Eve secretly thinks Carolyn enjoys having such a challenging case to oversee. She is good at paperwork and being behind the geopolitical curtain of civility, but that doesn't mean she enjoys it. However, there are limits to the older agent’s tolerance. 

 

References to Kenny or any possible threat to her family is the fastest way to get into trouble without backup. 

 

"Oksana ,weren't you going to Irina's ballet recital tonight?" Eve interjects hastily. 

 

"I love my sister, but she is useless, too fat, takes after both parents, not great genetics. I tried to teach her, but she cried too much."

 

"Go and watch the little bunheads enthusiastically, Ms. Vasiliev" Carolyn warns with steel in her voice. 

 

***

 

As usual, Carolyn's timing in the situation is perfect. 

 

Eve is almost certain the senior intelligence official doesn't have the power to orchestrate the timing of a royal baby and celebrity scandals, but one never knew. Their little game of misdirection finds the perfect spot in the news cycle between raising the profile of Oksana and deflecting suspicions off Villanelle, the long-dead assassin ghost. The main benefit allows them to move with relative ease within public personas.

 

Eve is developing a solid 'cover story' and profile for anybody who cares to do some investigating. As a bonus, most of the dossier is true. She is a mid-level career civil servant, without any significant distinguishing missions or roles. The general public and foreign snoops tend to forget that thousands of people work for British Intelligence without being snoops at James Bond's level. For one thing, MI5 and 6 require much more paperwork and frowns on personal gain. 

 

"You have done well with her. Oksana is following our instructions surprisingly well and not tweeting a new nickname for you every 5 seconds." The compliment sounds somewhat robotic. 

 

"I cannot take credit; Oksana is fickle when it comes to posting these days. Our games of chess wouldn't exactly please her target market. There is only do many times you can post images of Savile Row or other shops."

 

"Be that as it may, Oksana is selling the narrative of wealthy young Russian trying to start a new life away from the long arm of the Kremlin. She blends in with a hundred other stories, heck, even Konstantin’s back story pales in comparison to others in our files.” 

 

"Oksana mental health is a concerning factor here."

 

Eve laughs bitterly at Carolyn's parting words as she leaves another intelligence briefing. The older woman seems sincere in her reasoning, but it's hard not to see the statement as a joke at this point. Anyone genuinely concerned about the Russian heiress would not be putting her in the public eye and exploiting the worst of her impulses. 

 

"Its a bit late to be expressing such concerns, you knew exactly who Konstantin’s daughter was the second she landed in the country. There is no 'return asset’ policy in MI5." 

 

"I am merely asking you to continue doing such exemplary work and let me know if you think Oksana needs more support or resources. We have people..."

 

"Oksana will pick any shrink apart in 5 seconds and play word games in multiple languages for sport. She is an expert mimic and will say anything for her amusement. They might get a few journal articles, but they won't get answers." 

 

***

 

Oksana views their time together like a challenge. 

 

The younger woman has an unhealthy ego the size of a small island nation. Her impulsive vow to become the best fake girlfriend is bizarre when put into practice. There is a reason that the fake relationship trope is such irresistible fodder for fiction writers and romantics of the world. However, the reality is less intimate and more surreal than Nora Roberts images. 

 

Touching feels artificial and forced when they pose for the odd photo for social media and Eve's isn't sure of the protocol when they have dinner. Holding hands is mundane in comparison to the other things they do regularly. Oksana isn't the type to hold hands or peck on the cheek, but she falls into the role naturally enough. 

 

Seeing Oksana doing dishes in her flat (while muttering about having money for maids) is a truly surreal experience. But they need to establish a pattern in case any of Eve's friends or family come over. Eve doesn't have the heart to tell anyone that she has no friends or family that she speaks to outside work. 

 

Oksana makes a game out of choosing different scents and perfumes and judging Eve's reaction to the changes. The intelligence officer cannot tell the labels or rarity, but she silently signals her approval between kisses. 

 

It's easy to pretend they are a couple because there is so little acting to preform. Eve could rattle off Oksana's favourite everything and the position of every mole, not for love but an obsession. 

 

The lines between the two things blur. 

 

***

 

"Are you still angry at your father?"

 

Eve feels confident in asking the question now. Oksana still delights word games and misdirections. She is still relatively optimistic of getting something close to the truth even if it requires translating Oksana speak into regular English. 

 

"I am always angry at my father; it depends on the flavour of the emotion."

 

Eve glances at the younger woman with a worried frown as she weaves between London traffic, trying not to curse at the delays. 

 

"Why is this situation different? You can barely look at him without making a joke about rainbows or oil money?"

 

"It's pointless. If the Twelve wants to kill me or anyone else they will. I have seven escape plans ready to go, putting on this performance will only buy us so much time. He is acting like cooperating with your government will be a permanent solution." 

 

"Maybe it will be something like that at least for Irina and your mother." Eve ventures, trying not to show too much emotion at the thought. 

 

"Until we run out of useful information or targets to take down."

 

"We won't abandon allies; you are too valuable already."

 

"Neither of your countries has great track records when offering sanctuary, Eve." 

 

Eve doesn't have words to offer. The truth is she doesn't know what the future holds, but she wants to find them at that moment. Her companion's cynicism is justified in many instances. She hates the idea of Oksana being expendable. 

 

"Let's focus on finding out why Irina is so upset. Try not to yell at your father in the corridor," Eve advises gently.

 

***

 

Otto, the kitten, is extremely sick. 

 

Eve doesn't know much about the situation, only that Irina is distraught and Oksana insists on pushing the start window back for their latest mission. Carolyn is unhappy, but she concedes without too much fuss and outrage. There is mission groundwork to complete, and they were heading to Poland for early recon work anyway. 

 

Oksana may be a dangerous assassin with sociopathic tendencies, but her mother and sister adore her without reservation. Irene clings to her sister until her fingers turn white and cries in a broken mixture of English and Russian. 

 

"He isn't breathing right and won't eat even when Mummy gave him steak and gravy," Irina repeats for the 3rd or 4th time. 

 

Eve stands awkwardly in the small waiting room of the emergency vet. Luckily, there are no other patients because they make a strange group. She doesn't strictly have a role in this group of Russian expats, nor is she any good at comforting children. Oksana insists that Eve accompany her to the clinic. The vet is calm and efficient, but Otto looks small and fragile as they try and read his vital signs. 

 

Konstantin’s money can do many things, and it will likely pay for a dedicated vet nurse. However, he doesn't have control over life and death. 

 

Oksana comes to sit beside Eve. Her eyes remain fixated on the door to the consulting room. Her hands shake as she reaches out to Eve, seeking comfort. 

 

***

 

"I wish I could confront Niko or his provincial relatives here," Oksana declares. 

 

"Niko is British, and you sweepingly call an entire family that. Even if its a mild insult for you, they were peasants in the field, you Tsarist," Eve scolds with a laugh. 

 

"He must be to let you go without a fight and to try and change you into a boring housewife. I am almost disappointed he isn't turning up with those dreadful cabbage rolls or something."

 

"Gołąbki" Eve supplies absentmindedly. 

 

She is generally carefully about not discussing the past with the younger woman. They may have a close borderline obsessive bond, but trust has its limits. There is no sense in causing Niko additional pain on the whim of a person who barely understands human emotion. 

 

Visiting this country is difficult and brings up too many memories. The accents and food smells bring back too many memories of her in-laws and the few trips they took here. 

 

"Niko isn't to blame for our relationship trouble. I was terrible with and not cut out to live with a teacher in the suburbs. The last thing we need is him or his relatives."

 

"Is there a Polish supermodel?"

 

Eve half expects Oksana to take the chance to seduce her once they are in the hotel room. There is minimal support on this mission and the agents far enough away to retain plausible deniability. However, Oksana barely makes it through their first rounds of chess competitively. 

 

"What?" Oksana asks absentmindedly.

 

"Is there a Polish supermodel who is going to stalk me and try to seduce you at the gallery opening? I am sure this cover of ours will damage your Cassanova reputation." Eve tries to lighten the mood. 

 

"I don't collect lovers and flings based on their accents alone or models. I told you before models and alike are boring and vapid, likely to break on contact," Oksana scoffs with a shrug.  

 

Eve stretches out on the bed and watches Oksana pace the room before flopping onto the bed beside her. Since Irina's kitten got sick, her older sister is in a stranger mood than usual. 

 

"Caring about things doesn't feel good. I don't like seeing Irina so sad, even though I could buy her a thousand kittens. The doctors told father he was adopting somebody without the ability to feel. Let alone feel for people who weren't blooded family, not that my real family were any better." Oksana muses almost absently. 

 

"That's bullshit! Irina is your sister, and you have a bond that is invaluable and irreplaceable. You care about Otto because Irina does, not kittens generally," Eve tries to explain patiently. "In your messed up way, you have just defined human attachment. You have plenty of emotions; you just don't read or understand them." Eve tries not to sound too enthusiastic about solving a puzzle.

 

"Are you offering to teach and train me, Eve? Turn me into a socially acceptable girl who cares about plastic, polar bears and plagues? What's the reward system on offer?” Oksana asks, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

 

Eve feels a surge of excitement at the prospect but refuses to bridge the feel centimetres between them. They don't have time to indulge in such passions right now. The only thing worse than not kissing her is having to stop because one of the team needs their attention. 

 

"World Peace would be a more realistic expectation. All I want is for you to remember there isn't anything wrong with loving your sister or her kitten."

 

"You are irreplaceable to me; a million supermodels wouldn't compare. I am not  _with_ them when I am with them, Eve. I want you to know that."

 

"I know that, Oksana."

 

Eve doesn’t understand their dynamic but she believes her on that single point if nothing else.


	12. Silas Marner Analytics

 

_It is an absolute human certainty that no one can know his own beauty or perceive a sense of his own worth until it has been reflected back to him in the mirror of another loving, caring human being - **John Joseph Powell.**_

 

_Even people whose lives have been made various by learning sometimes find it hard to keep a fast hold on their habitual views of life, on their faith in the Invisible - nay, on the sense that their past joys and sorrows are a real experience, when they are suddenly transported to a new land, where the beings around them know nothing of their history, and share none of their ideas - where their mother earth shows another lap, and human life has other forms than those on which their souls have been nourished. - **Silas Marner - George Elliot.**_

 

Eve Polastri loves to solve puzzles. 

 

A woman like Eve does not enter the security services with fantasies of being James Bond and company. Her physical aptitude testing reflects this innate knowledge of her preferences and motivations. Nobody at parties wants to hear about the realities of the job, from the 90% paperwork and 10% genuine fear that lives are at risk. One fringe benefit of spending time with Oksana is that none of the conversational attention stays on Eve for long. 

 

Oksana is a prodigious mimic both in accents and countenance. She adopts these postures without evening trying or needing to assume a cover story. Every single person they interact with would swear that she is a young woman on holiday. Eve doesn't need to put her notoriously bad acting skills to the test. She can simply follow in Oksana's wake. There are advantages to being a wing woman to talent. 

 

This particular mission to destroy one of Konstantin’s insidiously corrupt colleagues feels different on multiple levels. The fact they will interact with some of Oksana's former associates and lovers is only one factor in consideration. Eve tries to tell herself that expecting monogamy from this woman is foolish. 

 

"Father should have killed him when the opportunity presented itself last year. The man is too stupid to hold such power and influence. We deserve his oil shares and stock options."

 

"According to your file, Konstantin’s body count is high enough as it is without killing the nephew of a member of Parliament," Eve advises. 

 

"It's easy if you know the right people to pressure and blackmail. I could do in 10 minutes, and still, be back to take you to dinner." 

 

"You do need to flex your assassination muscles for me; your reputation proceeds you in that regard nor are we going to spend the evening spying on Niko's family for ammunition," Eve instructs firmly. 

 

Oksana's offer to challenge a hypothetical Polish supermodel is chivalrous but ultimately pointless. Eve isn't going to deny that having someone see her as worthy of championing is flattering and feels good. Typically, most people cannot understand Niko staying so long with such a useless wife. 

 

"Then what are we going to do for the evening?"

 

"I am going to open a bottle of overpriced wine and read George Eliot for the evening.  _Silas Marner_ is on my baby cousin's reading list, and I promised to tutor him."

 

"A blond orphan who overcomes dodgy epigenetics by the love of a pseudo-family? Really, Eve? 

 

***

 

 

 

Oksana is childish but fiercely intelligent and astute.

 

Eve suspects the younger woman doesn't bother to read or even glance at the copious notes the team prepares. She barely attends the meetings and spends most of the time eating junk food and making rude comments about their targets or the culture of origin. Carolyn has a range of facial expressions for dealing with their most uncooperative asset. 

 

"I can do this in half the time; we will need it if we want to avoid too many questions at the club of cigars and women with three names and more pronouns." 

 

Oksana is looking at the array of listening equipment and recording devices. Sadly, in the real world, you can't just overhear something and beat the bad guys. Everything needs to be under unbroken custody and provable to the legal definition. The international laws on that matter a vague but strident. 

 

"They need to be placed firmly within a foot if possible, minimise the background interference. We only have 20 minutes before the security sweeps to get in and out," Eve lectures firmly. 

 

"I was listening to Carolyn's welp as well, Eve. Nobody will catch me, and even if they did, there is no reason to suspect another blond girl amongst 20 performing services."

 

"You aren't as forgettable as you think, Oksana, don't get anyone the chance to remember you." 

 

"I want  _you_ to notice me; Eve, I can be a sneaky as a mouse with anyone else." 

 

On a rational level, Eve knows this to be accurate, but she can't help worry given the publicity that Carolyn and Konstantin are working to cultivate for Oksana. 

 

***

Oksana courts attention and notoriety but is equally happy in the shadows. 

 

"You are playing the role to perfection, Sansa. I am receiving daily messages from people congratulating me on supporting my daughter on this journey. The amount of liberal buzzwords is sickening, but the premise remains the same. We can operate in this country effectively without dodging too many state actors, unregistered operatives and missives from the Kremlin."

 

Eve still finds it vaguely bizarre how easily the two people move from Parent-Child into professional allies. Oksana always winds tightly with hostility and resentment, but she does listen. 

 

"Why are we going after Igor? He is low level and can barely string a sentence together in English or Russian," Oksana asks over the phone. 

 

"The man has more luck than should be natural for a man of his standing. He is successfully laundering for some of the worst people on the list. The cryptocurrency has to end up somewhere in the real world when it comes to the rich dinosaurs who struggle with technology."

 

Eve pretends to focus on her book even though the novel is too small to look like a convincing page-turner, especially when she is glancing up every few seconds. 

 

"Ok fine, but I'm not speaking to him or offering any escape options." 

 

***

 

 

Oksana does not value human life, but she doesn't recklessly destroy it either. 

 

Her reasoning may not be altruistic or driven by decency, but Eve knows that the body count in Eastern Europe could be far higher. The fact that every 6th or 7th person is speaking Russian (the language that grates on Oksana’s nerves) is evidence enough of some restraint. Killing is not within her mission parameters and puts her life at risk. Therefore she doesn't perform the elaborate assassination, Oksana may feel the compulsion of other killers, but it doesn't dominate her life. 

 

"Take out as few men as possible; we are in delicate trade negotiations right now. The government doesn't need to field questions about a spike of death in the underworld linked to British exports." 

 

"I know how to be discreet, Eve." 

 

"Not if the right people are looking for signs. You left a reasonably impressive body out and poison directory all over Europe. Jack, the Ripper and Arthur Conan Doyle would be proud of your inventiveness. However, we need to leave the country without alert any of our respective embassies."

 

"In and out without a sound so that you can take me around the pleasures houses of Europe without disruption," Oksana parrots obediently. 

 

"That's not what I'm saying. We are chasing the clock before the Twelve starts putting the pieces together. Attention is our enemy at this point."

 

"I was paraphrasing key points. Don't start to lecture like Carolyn; it will give you wrinkles." 

 

***

 

 

Oksana doesn't have conventional emotions, but she does feel them to a degree. 

 

Eve watches in amusement as Oksana uses their limited access to reliable WiFi to assure her sister that Otto the kitten is recovering from whatever feline ailment. She squirms and rolls her eyes at the display of emotion, but she doesn't shy away or hang up. Eve knows that her companion is in constant communication with the vet. 

 

_"You don't need to worry if Otto sleeps, sis. He is a baby cat that is their primary function in life before they develop claws and can do anything interesting."_

 

" _You can stay up and watch the animal breathe if you want, but you are answering to mother in the morning. There is a math test in the morning. Counting his respiration isn't a solvable equation."_

 

_"Would you like to take a pill three times a day? Of course, he is going to scratch you, silly girl."_

 

_"I can't come over and see for myself. I am away with Eve doing grown-up things."_

 

Eve Polastri doesn't have much experience when it comes to family dynamics. Her parents were typical immigrants who focused on their children integrating into society. They didn't spend time together arguing over pets and parent evenings. It's exciting watching how much power this young girl has over the fearsome Villanelle. 

 

" _You are too young to hear about adult things. Now go to bed and send me photos in the morning. Otto will be fine in a while. I will say hello to Eve for you."_  

 

Oksana almost absently reaches out and takes Eve's hand, tracing patterns on the skin she can reach. The touch is a strange combination of soft and rough. Expensive moisturisers do not hide the calluses of physical labour. 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Oksana is on the continuum of sociopathy, but it is not her defining characteristic. 

 

If Eve Polastri were more academically inclined, she would write a book about how one-dimensional portrayals of such behaviours are. 

 

Eve knows she is fascinated with the worst aspects of Oksana’s nature. She doesn't harbour illusions or teenage fantasies about saving and reforming the bad girl. Carolyn and Jess may think there is going to be a substantial redemptive arc to this story. There won't be from either the sides of the equation. Oksana is no Oliva Newton-John or John Travolta for that matter.

 

Oksana is strolling through the casino as if she owns the place. The gambling establishment is a front for the money laundering on a fairly grand scale. MI5 doesn't want to tread on other organisation jurisdictions, but they need to gather evidence that the Twelve is responsible for such steady and exponential profits. They are going to place a small virus in the internal network for the 'real books.' 

 

"Don't get drawn into any games of Blackjack by men wishing for luck. That dress does not scream wallflower, and the rum looks pretty strong to me."

 

Eve doesn't look bad or conspicuous, but the dress doesn't sit right, and she is struggling not to fidget. Heels were never her friend, but Oksana's lessons in self-defence are helping with her coordination. Her feet are balanced evenly, and she only trips two or three times. 

 

"Are you jealous, Eve? Don't you know you are my lucky charm?" Oksana offers in a sing-song voice. 

 

"Focus on getting the job done. Security is on the lookup for anything different or out of the ordinary. Your dress definitely qualifies." 

 

"I'll give you a private viewing later."

 

The warning is pointless. Oksana is already doing an elaborate but subtly dance to avoid the CCTV and the roving security personnel. She plays a few rounds at the beginner's table to solidify their presence here. Eve feels like an oaf next to her but manages to keep with the pace and the snark quotient. 

 

 

 

***

 

 

Oksana is heartless, but she isn't entirely without a conscience. 

 

Eve is far from an expert in the field of psychology and mental wellbeing. However, it doesn't take specialised knowledge or reading of _Silas Manner_ to know that Konstantin and his family play a moderating influence. Oksana may not like and scorn most of society, but she can function within its confines without too many difficulties. Said community might be the shady inner workings of Russian aristocratic corruption, but it is still worth considering. 

 

"Thank you for warning those mothers. They wouldn't have made it out before the raids." 

 

"Mothers are hysterical and noisy. It is better not wade through crowds of them when trying to follow a target. They automatically think you will be willing to help them in a crisis; I did our eardrums favour." Oksana offers with a shrug. 

 

"Still I know you hate speaking Russian or any associated languages. Thank you for making things less complicated in the long run," Eve persists.

 

"Don't analyze me Eve, save those thoughts for the blond orphan in your book. Did she marry her country labourer yet?" Oksana asks without much interest. 

 

It takes Eve a while to remember that Oksana is referring to her reading of  _Silas Marner_ and the redemptive story of an innocent man and an orphan child. The younger woman seems to make a game out of teasing her for the choice and suggesting alternative and increasingly violent endings. 

 

"I'm not analysing you. Learn to take a compliment. It will make these conversations go a lot faster and avoid the 'emotional stuff' you despise so much," Eve offers with a huff. 

 

"I have no problem with the pace and style of our conversation, Eve. Time with you makes this whole dance worthwhile, even if Irina is turning into a little English brat," Oksana disagrees affectionately. 

 

"Is an English brat worse than a Russian one?"

 

"Oh infinitely, no concept of survival or toughness. Irina cries over forest fires and choking fish now, it's ridiculous. I blame that Swedish girl child."  

 

"There are worse idols for your sister, and you don't want her to be tough, you dote on her, just like she does with Otto." 

 

"Ok, Dr. Freud, let’s get some lunch."

 

***

 

 

 

Eve is starting to consider Christmas and her family reunion in America, which is a terrifying notion. 

 

The safest thing to do with her relationship with the younger woman is to take things day by day. There is no milestones or anniversaries; the idea of developing a pet name is laughable. However, notions of the future are sneaking into her thoughts. 

 

Maybe part of the reason is so close to Poland and the endless memories of Niko and her first effort at domesticity. This part of the world truly is beautiful, and the locals as speaking in familiar cadences. She picks up her phone ten times a day to phone Niko and share an observation or a new experience.  

 

At the same time, she looks for reasons to make Oksana smile and forget her general dissatisfaction with all things Russian. Every smile or trinket feels like a small victory. Eve now owns far more jewellery than one person can wear, but it makes Oksana happy. 

 

"I'm bored, why can't we go in there and arrest the idiots? I thought that was the whole point of doing things the right way, the badge and proverbial handcuffs?" Oksana muses as she absently plays with her fork and spoon. 

 

"It would be a waste of resources we want his boss, not this underling. Konstantin is right about the financing structures and black sites," Eve explains for the 7th time. 

 

"Are you sure I can't maim him, just a little bit?"

 

"No, Elizabeth Bathory, we aren't testing your cover and little charade to that degree. He would hardly be worth the stains on your new stilettos; he can't even afford full-time bodyguards." Eve points out reasonably. 

 

Nobody ever talks about the long periods of waiting for something to happen when you are engaging in top-secret missions. Their Russian banker is not doing anything noteworthy beyond getting drunk and making dreadful bets on greyhound racing. Oksana stops translating in disgust at his idiocy.  

 

"What are you doing for Christmas?"

 

"Listening to Irina warble through carols at the school pagent and attend the obligatory midnight mass."

 

Eve struggles to swallow around the sudden dryness in her throat. She wasn't ever a nervous teenager asking the pretty girl out, but why did she feel like one?

 

"How would you feel about coming to America with me for a week? You can stock up on that hard candy you love so much before the import tariffs get ridiculous." 

 

"I am not going to the land of misinformation and malcontents just because Carolyn wants some more queer photos or me matching into a Rainbow parade," Oksana snaps quickly. 

 

"You live for misinformation and deceit," Eve challenges with a grin. 

 

"I do it well; your people do not," Oksana replies haughtily. 

 

"Even the British intelligence services are mandated to give their employees time off, however reluctantly. I was asking simply because I want to spend time with you, no publicity agenda." 

 

 

Oksana doesn’t say anything but her asking smile is answer enough. For once Eve doesn’t need to translate or look for the hidden motive. They have reached a milestone without consciously trying.

 

“Yes I will come with you”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
